


La Dernière épreuve - Version 2

by shakeskp



Series: La Dernière Epreuve [2]
Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Perte de mémoire, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été écrite en 2002, publiée pour la première fois sur Livejournal en 2006.Avertissement : cette histoire n'a pas été revue, elle est ancrée dans une époque fandomique particulière, et de fait répond à des codes qui ont beaucoup changé aujourd'hui.Le "Choose not to warn", c'est surtout parce que j’ai peu, voire aucun souvenir de ce qui s'y passe :| Pour les tags, je me fie aux quelques notes que j'ai prises.Si quelqu'un prend le risque de la relire, j'accepte toute suggestion de tag ;)Oui, j'avais réécrit cette fic juste pour changer un couple secondaire, pourquoi ? J'avais du temps, à l'époque, d'accord ? ;)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été écrite en 2002, publiée pour la première fois sur Livejournal en 2006.  
> Avertissement : cette histoire n'a pas été revue, elle est ancrée dans une époque fandomique particulière, et de fait répond à des codes qui ont beaucoup changé aujourd'hui.  
> Le "Choose not to warn", c'est surtout parce que j’ai peu, voire aucun souvenir de ce qui s'y passe :| Pour les tags, je me fie aux quelques notes que j'ai prises.  
> Si quelqu'un prend le risque de la relire, j'accepte toute suggestion de tag ;)
> 
> Oui, j'avais réécrit cette fic juste pour changer un couple secondaire, pourquoi ? J'avais du temps, à l'époque, d'accord ? ;)

L’univers qui entourait Van était sombre, noir comme les ténèbres. Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe, se demandant où il était et surtout comment il y était arrivé. L’air était chargé d’une atmosphère lourde, menaçante. Van avança avec un peu d’hésitation, il ne voyait absolument rien. Il ferma alors les yeux, visualisa le pendentif d’Energist et chercha mentalement la sortie. Rien. C’était comme si l’endroit était complètement fermé. Mais lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, il aperçut une forme blanche et lumineuse au loin. Une forme qu’il connaissait bien. Il courut le plus vite possible jusqu’à son guymelef, le toucha pour s’assurer qu’il était bien réel.

« Escaflowne ! s’exclama-t-il, sidéré. Qu’est-ce qu’il fait là ? Je rêve ou quoi ? »

Une voix venue de nulle part s’éleva alors, une voix déformée, et Van aurait été incapable de dire si elle appartenait à un homme, une femme ou bien à un homme-animal.

— Oui, tu rêves, Van Slanzar de Fanel, Roi de Fanélia.

— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Van, furieux.

— J’ai pénétré ton sommeil pour t’avertir. Ton destin va changer.

Van réfléchit rapidement. Il ne connaissait qu’une seule personne obsédée par le destin…

— Dornkirk ! Vous êtes Dornkirk !

La voix émit un rire méprisant.

— Dornkirk ! Cet incapable est définitivement mort, Van Fanel.

— Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ?

— Te détruire, Van Fanel, dernier descendant du peuple Dragon.

« Oh non, c’est pas vrai ! pensa Van, simplement agacé. Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont tous contre moi ? ». Il n’arrivait pas à prendre la menace au sérieux. Ce n’était pas possible.

— Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il finalement.

— Je te hais. Tu es l’avenir des Atlantes, tu es l’avenir de Gaia. Je te détruirai.

Van haussa les épaules. On le lui avait déjà fait, ce coup-là. Et il était encore en vie.

— Ne sous-estime pas l’étendue de mes pouvoirs, fit la voix avec une intonation cruelle. Je te rendrais fou. Tu perdras tout ce que tu aimes, et il ne te restera plus rien. Plus rien !

Un rire dément éclata dans la pièce et Van porta la main à son épée. « Tu perdras tout ! »

Derrière le jeune roi, Escaflowne tomba soudain, la lumière de l’Energist était devenue noire, et au loin une voix angoissée appelait : « Au secours ! ». Le sang de Van ne fit qu’un tour, cette voix, cette voix chérie, c’était celle d’Hitomi. Oubliant qu’il rêvait, il hurla : « HITOMI ! » et partit en courant vers la source de la voix, abandonnant le guymelef sans voir que celui-ci se désintégrait. Lorsqu’il aperçut enfin Hitomi, elle riait, et elle était avec Allen. Refoulant la vague angoisse qui commençait à lui étreindre le cœur, il voulut s’approcher, lorsque la douleur d’Escaflowne le rattrapa. Il eut l’impression que quelqu’un lui arrachait les membres et les organes un par un, il s’écroula sur le sol, incapable de bouger tellement il avait mal. Hitomi et Allen étaient à une dizaine de mètres à peine, et il les appela, mais aucun d’eux ne l’entendait. Il appela, appela encore, Allen et Hitomi s’éloignaient inexorablement. Et soudain, le décor changea. Il se trouvait dans un pré, un immense pré. En face de lui, Hitomi souriait sans le voir, Escaflowne, sous forme de dragon était posé près d’elle et Merle jouait avec un papillon. Van, perdu, voulut s’approcher d’eux, mais c’était comme si un mur transparent les séparait de lui. Merle disparut soudain, et Van sentit un couteau s’enfoncer dans son cœur. « Merle », murmura-t-il. Escaflowne s’écroula au sol, et lentement, se désintégra. Dans le cœur de Van, le couteau s’enfonça un peu plus. « Et toi aussi tu m’abandonnes… » fit-il.

« Tu les perdras tous », répéta la voix cruelle. Van regarda Hitomi. Elle était toujours là, à sourire dans le vide. Van avait mal. « Toi, je t’ai déjà perdue », murmura-t-il avec douleur. Il posa ses mains sur le mur invisible, la fixant. Puis soudain, elle disparut aussi, Van s’écroula à genoux, et des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur sa joue. La douleur s’accentuait de plus en plus. « Tous », murmura-t-il. Le sol s’écroula brusquement sous lui, et il tomba en hurlant, incapable de faire sortir ses ailes.

 


	2. Chapitre 1: Seconde Chance

Van Fanel se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa, et respira de façon saccadée. Le soleil entrait à flot dans la chambre. Il se passa une main tremblante sur le visage. « Hitomi », murmura-t-il. Van se rallongea. « Stupide rêve » pensa-t-il. Mais il se sentait mal à l’aise. Il voulut prendre le pendentif d’Hitomi qu’il portait toujours autour de son cou, le toucher pour sentir un peu sa présence. Le pendentif n’était plus là.

Van se leva d’un bond, et s’habilla à toutes vitesses. Il sortit de sa chambre et courut à travers tout le palais, en appelant Merle d’une voix furieuse. Il trouva cette dernière sur le toit, en train de regarder la nouvelle ville qui venait juste d’être terminée.

— Merle !

Merle se tourna vers lui, apeurée, ne comprenant pas ce qu’elle avait bien pu faire pour le mettre en colère comme ça.

— Maître Van ?

— Qu’est-ce que tu as fait du pendentif ?

Merle prit un air surpris.

— Le pendentif d’Hitomi ? Mais je l’ai pas !

La pauvre semblait sincèrement peinée, et la colère de Van retomba tout de suite.

— Excuse-moi, Merle. Il a dû tomber pendant mon sommeil.

Merle sauta du toit et déclara d’un air assuré :

— Je vais le chercher !

Elle disparut dans les couloirs, et Van la regarda partir avec tendresse. Merle ne changeait pas. Toujours la même. Il s’accouda à la fenêtre, et leva les yeux vers la Lune des Illusions. Son visage s’assombrit, et Van sentit de nouveau une douleur sourde mêlée d’angoisse au creux du ventre. Hitomi…Deux ans déjà qu’elle était partie. Trois mois qu’il n’avait pas de nouvelles.  « Hitomi, murmura-t-il, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? S’il te plaît…je ne veux pas qu’on se quitte comme ça…Pourquoi j’arrive pas à te contacter ? »

 

Lune des Illusions.

Hitomi faisait tourner distraitement le fil du téléphone autour de son doigt, écoutant Yukari lui raconter sa nouvelle dispute avec Amano. Mais cette fois ça semblait assez sérieux, et elle paraissait vraiment inquiète.

— Il repart la semaine prochaine, disait Yukari. Je ne veux pas qu’on se sépare fâchés…mais il avait l’air tellement furieux. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il a en ce moment…il est tout le temps sur les nerfs.

— C’est peut-être parce qu’il part, justement, intervint Hitomi.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Hitomi prit une inspiration et entreprit de délivrer son index du fil téléphonique.

— Réfléchis, vous allez encore être séparés, vous vous voyez  très peu de temps par an. Amano en a peut-être ras le bol. Vous devriez en parler.

Yukari soupira dans le téléphone.

— Je ne sais pas quoi faire, dit-elle.

La porte de la chambre d’Hitomi s’ouvrit et une tête châtain passa au travers. Shiro Kanzaki fit une grimace à sa sœur. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa conversation.

— Va le voir, dit-elle en surveillant Shiro qui faisait le tour de la chambre d’un air innocent.

— Maintenant ?

— Oui, là, maintenant, tout de suite. 

— Hitomi…  
— Ne réfléchis même pas ! Vas-y !

Il y eut un silence, puis la voix de Yukari s’éleva de nouveau. « Je te rappelle demain matin pour te raconter », dit-elle juste avant de raccrocher.

Hitomi tapa tout de suite un autre numéro sans lâcher son frère du regard.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?  

— Eh, j’ai pas le droit de venir voir ma sœur chérie ?

— Allô ? fit une voix masculine à l’autre bout du combiné.

— C’est Hitomi, dit-elle. Yukari arrive. Sois prêt.

— Merci, Hitomi, fit la voix heureuse d’Amano. Je te jure que je te revaudrais ça.

— C’est rien. Bonne chance.

— Toi aussi, répondit le jeune homme d’une voix soudain basse. Je te souhaite d’être heureuse, Kanzaki…Alors décide-toi vite.

Avec ça, il raccrocha, laissant la jeune fille partagée entre un sentiment de colère nerveuse et de tristesse intense. _De quoi il se mêle ?_

Hitomi se tourna vers son frère qui la regardait maintenant avec des yeux étranges.

— Alors, qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

Shiro reprit un air normal.

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe avec le play-boy et Yukari ?

— Amano vient juste d’apprendre qu’il va pouvoir rester cette année et ne repartir en Europe que l’année prochaine. Il attendait la réponse depuis deux semaines. Il va l’annoncer ce soir à Yukari et il voudrait qu’ils se fiancent.

— N’importe quoi, fit Shiro en roulant des yeux. Enfin bon, dis-moi, grande sœur chérie…

— Si c’est pour la soirée que Sayuri et Saeko donnent demain soir, non je ne te couvrirai pas et oui tu vas devoir en parler aux parents.

— Toooomi ? supplia Shiro avec un regard vert larmoyant. Onegai ? Je mettrais la table tout seul tous les jours pendant un mois.

— Menteur, répliqua Hitomi d’un air fatigué. Ecoute, Shiro, laisse tomber. Je parlerai à Maman pour qu’elle te laisse sortir plus tard, mais fiche-moi la paix, ok ?

Le petit frère d’Hitomi la regarda d’un air songeur et perçant.

— T’es sûre que ça va, frangine ? demanda-t-il d’un ton calme.

— Commence pas toi aussi, répondit Hitomi en détournant les yeux.

— Je partirai pas tant que je serais pas sûr.

— Fiche-moi la paix, Shiro.

Mais il n’avait pas l’air de vouloir. Il s’approcha de sa sœur, ses yeux verts soudain durs, et s’écria : « T’as fini ton cirque, Tomi ? Bon sang, si t’as tant besoin de lui, vas-y ! Y’en a marre de te voir comme ça, sérieux ! J’arrive même plus à m’engueuler correctement avec toi ! T’es crevante, à la fin ! »

Hitomi serrait les dents, la tête baissée, pâle. « Tais-toi… »

— Et en plus tu crois qu’on n’a rien remarqué ? Tu te fous de moi ? Maman angoisse comme pas possible et même Papa commence à croire à ta connerie de Gaia ! 

— TAIS-TOI ! hurla soudain Hitomi, tremblante de rage. Tu ne comprends rien ! Vous ne comprenez rien !

— Ben tiens ! Facile, hein, de te croire toute seule ? En définitive t’as toujours pris la décision la plus facile ! Te tirer de là-bas, c’était facile ! Tu veux que je te dise, frangine ? Ce qu’il y a c’est que t’as eu la trouille ! T’as pas voulu assumer !

— Et qu’est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? ! Tu ne comprends vraiment rien…

— Oh si, je comprend parfaitement. Que tu sois revenue, je comprend. On se marie pas à quinze ans et l’ _autre_ l’a parfaitement compris aussi ! Il t’a pas demandé de rester, c’est ça ? Mais ça fait plus de deux ans, Tomi, alors de quoi t’as peur ?

— Shiro…fit-elle d’une voix dangereuse.

— En définitive, t’as raison, je comprend pas. Pendant deux ans t’as passé la moitié de ton temps à sourire dans le vide et à te planquer pour causer avec quelqu’un que personne voyait. Pendant deux ans t’as composé ton emploi du temps en fonction du sien. Pendant deux ans j’ai angoissé comme un malade en pensant que tu serais peut-être pas à la maison quand je rentrerai et que je te reverrai plus jamais.

Shiro fit une courte pause, les yeux pleins de défi. Hitomi le regardait, soudain radoucie.

— Alors je vais te dire, continua-t-il d’un ton plus calme, quand tu as coupé le lien entre vous, j’étais carrément soulagé. J’étais là quand t’as pris ta décision, et j’étais plutôt content. Parce que à force d’écouter vos conversation, j’ai fini par piger, exactement comme toi, que l’autre couillon il était en train de prendre son courage pour te demander de revenir, et qu’il allait le faire bientôt.

Hitomi détourna les yeux.

— Alors c’était plutôt rassurant de savoir que t’avais coupé le lien pour éviter ça. Parce que c’est ça, hein? Tu voulais pas qu’il te demande de revenir. Tu voulais pas avoir encore à choisir entre ici et là-bas. Mais ça c’est ce que tu crois, frangine. La vérité c’est que t’avais peur qu’il te le demande pas.

— Shiro…

— Alors tu t’es inventée des tas de conneries et de foutues obligations pour te rassurer, te dire que de toutes façons, tu peux pas aller là-bas, que c’est pas ton monde ou que t’es trop jeune. J’ai eu le temps de piger ça, tu vois. Ça a été difficile à avaler, mais j’ai fini par piger. Et j’ai pigé autre chose.

Shiro fit une nouvelle pause et cette fois reprit avec plus de rage.

— De toutes façons tu vas te tirer un jour ! lança-t-il. Ce sera avec un connard d’Américain ou un connard de Français ou un connard de Chinois ou un connard d’Australien ou même un connard de Japonais et on se verra pas plus souvent que si t’étais sur une autre planète, que tu sois à Tokyo ou à Conakry ! Alors à choisir je préfère encore que tu te tires avec un connard de Fanélian, parce que ce connard là je serais au moins presque sûr qu’il te rendra heureuse ! 

Hitomi, sous le choc, fut incapable de répondre. Et à l’exact instant où Shiro terminait sa tirade, un éclair de lumière transparente traversa la pièce, et lorsqu’elle disparut, sur le sol, il y avait le pendentif d’énergist.

Shiro et Hitomi le fixèrent tous les deux un court instant. Shiro fut le premier à réagir.

— Si c’est pas un appel, ça, c’est quoi ? fit-il. Et si tu me sors qu’il te le renvoie parce qu’il t’aime plus, je te jure que…

Mais il s’interrompit, Hitomi le regardait d’un air soudain effrayé. « Ok, marmonna-t-il. J’aurais mieux fait de la fermer. »

Hitomi se pencha pour le ramasser, lentement, et le prit avec précaution, comme s’il était brûlant, ou très fragile. A l’instant où elle le déposa au creux de sa main, une nausée la prit à la gorge. Shiro remarqua le changement de couleur de sa sœur et, inquiet, s’approcha. « Hitomi ? »

Soudain, tout devint noir et blanc autour d’elle. Une impression d’angoisse lui serrait le cœur. « Que se passe-t-il ? Une vision ? » se demanda-t-elle. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu’elle n’en avait pas eu !  Elle entendit un cri de douleur venant du ciel et leva les yeux. Un ange aux ailes noires tombait du ciel. « Van ! hurla-t-elle, folle de terreur. Van ! Non ! ». Malgré les ailes noires, elle l’avait reconnu. Elle l’appela de nouveau, mais il ne semblait pas l’entendre. Il atterrit lourdement au sol sans que Hitomi ne puisse bouger. Quelque chose semblait la clouer au sol. Elle se mit à pleurer en regardant Van qui gisait à terre. « Van…non…relève-toi…tes ailes…noires…comme celles de Folken…un sombre destin… Relève-toi ! ». Une ombre passa soudain près d’elle, et elle se tourna vers l’homme caché sous une cape noire. « Aidez-moi, fit-elle, aidez Van ! Il va mourir ! » « Je vais t’aider, toi, répondit l’ombre. Tu n’auras plus mal. Tu oublieras. Je vais exaucer ton vœu.» Hitomi n’entendait plus, elle regardait Van qui ne se relevait pas.

« VAN ! » hurla-t-elle de nouveau, luttant désespérément contre la force qui l’empêchait de courir vers lui. L’ombre se plaça soudain devant elle. Des yeux violet sombre et terrifiants plongèrent dans les siens. « Tu voulais l’oublier, alors tu l’oublieras, dit-il, puisque telle est ta volonté. »

Hitomi sentit quelque chose de froid et de noir pénétrer dans sa tête.

« NON ! hurla-t-elle. Laissez-moi ! VAN ! VAAAN ! ».

Et soudain, plus rien. Le vide.

Shiro la secouait, l’appelant avec terreur. S’il n’avait pas assez de pouvoir pour voir l’ombre qui riait méchamment à côté, il sentait les ténèbres qui avaient pris possession de sa sœur et enrageait de ne pouvoir rien faire.

Mais soudain, l’ombre sursauta : dans la main d’Hitomi, il y avait le pendentif ! Il n’aurait jamais dû être là ! L’ombre voulut l’arracher, mais du ciel jaillit une colonne de lumière qui tomba sur les trois personnes.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?  enragea l’ombre. Ce n’était pas sensé arriver ! Elle ne doit pas partir ! Non ! »

Shiro vit la lumière et ressentit à la fois du soulagement et de la tristesse. Il fut projeté brusquement hors de la colonne de lumière, puis l’ombre qu’il ne voyait pas fut éjectée à son tour dans un cri de rage.

Le pendentif se mit à briller.

Le corps d’Hitomi se souleva dans la lumière, s’éleva de plus en plus haut et disparut dans le ciel. L’ombre partit, furieuse du tour imprévu qu’avait pris son plan.

Shiro, toujours sur le sol, regardait le plafond de la chambre d’Hitomi. Il y avait un truc pas net qui s’était passé, mais au moins, là où elle était maintenant, elle serait en sécurité. « Avec le connard de Fanélian… »

Restait à l’annoncer aux parents avec diplomatie.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Mémoire perdue

Van s’approcha de la clairière où Folken et Escaflowne reposaient, et d’un bond agile, sauta sur l’épaule de son guymelef. La nuit commençait à tomber, le soleil était rouge sang, et les deux Lunes brillaient déjà. Van s’installa confortablement, et commença à parler doucement.

« Bonsoir, Escaflowne, bonsoir Folken…»

Il ferma un court instant les yeux puis prit une grande inspiration.

« J’ai perdu le pendentif d’Hitomi. Je comprends pas où il peut bien être. Merle a retourné tout le château sans le trouver. J’ai pas eu le temps de chercher. J’aimerai vraiment savoir où il est…ça me manque de ne plus le sentir. C’est la dernière chose qui me rattache à Hitomi. »

Van se tût un instant, et regarda la Lune des Illusions d’un air mélancolique. Oui, la dernière chose qui le rattachait à Hitomi. Depuis quelques mois, il n’arrivait plus à lui parler. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il avait peur que le lien se soit effacé. C’était à cause de leur séparation, tout ça. Ça faisait longtemps, ce malaise entre eux. Ne plus pouvoir se toucher, ne plus pouvoir être réellement ensemble, c’était devenu insupportable, et même si elle n’en avait jamais rien dit, Van savait qu’Hitomi en souffrait autant que lui. Il avait voulu…oui, il avait sérieusement pensé à lui demander de revenir. Oh, pas tout de suite. Il lui aurait demandé de devenir sa fiancée, officiellement…elle serait restée sur la Lune des Illusions, encore quelques temps, un ou deux ans, même. Il lui aurait laissé tout le temps dont elle avait besoin, mais au moins ils auraient eu un but, quelque chose de plus.

« Si vous saviez combien elle me manque… »

Van soupira, et reprit :

« Le duc Cid de Fleid est arrivé aujourd’hui avec seulement deux chevaliers comme escorte. Il a découvert qu’il est le fils d’Allen. Je crois qu’il a besoin de calme. Je le trouve trop sérieux pour son âge. C’est dur de diriger un royaume. Il est trop jeune. »

Van baissa la voix, comme s’il craignait que quelqu’un l’entende.

« Et moi aussi, je suis trop jeune. C’est dur, Folken. J’aime Fanélia, mais j’ai peur de faire des erreurs. Evidemment, si Hitomi était là, ce serait plus facile. Elle me soutiendrait. Et je me sentirai plus fort.»

Van se reprit, ce n’était pas le moment de flancher.

« A propos…J’ai reçu un message du roi Argos de Leden. Tu sais, ce nouveau pays marchand, créé après la dissolution des Alliés…Y’en a qui prétendent que c’est là que Dryden se planque, et qu’il est le conseiller principal du roi…Enfin, en tout cas, c’est un royaume qui est devenu très puissant en peu de temps. Le roi me propose une alliance. Enfin, une alliance…un mariage, en fait. Il a une fille. Il paraît qu’elle est jolie. »

Une onde réprobatrice secoua Escaflowne, et Van faillit tomber. Cela faisait longtemps que son guymelef n’avait pas été aussi violent, ni aussi clair…Même sans la drag Energist, il continuait de vivre grâce au pacte de sang. Il était le plus profond du cœur de Van.

« Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, Escaflowne. Je suis le roi. Je dois penser au futur de Fanélia. Ce...ce mariage est une bonne occasion. Une bonne alliance pour le royaume. Si Hitomi ne revient pas…si je n’arrive pas à la contacter…il faudra bien en arriver là…»

Van soupira, et s’allongea sur l’épaule de son guymelef. Il n’aurait jamais pensé devoir un jour envisager un futur avec une autre femme.

Hitomi…

Van ressentit soudain la présence d’une énorme énergie, il sursauta, et, instinctivement, leva les yeux vers la Lune des Illusions. Une colonne de lumière ! Une colonne de lumière en provenance de la Lune des Illusions ! Ce n’était pas possible…Il rêvait encore…Van bondit sur le sol et se mit à courir hors de la forêt, vers la prairie, un espoir complètement fou lui rajoutant une paire d’ailes imaginaires aux pieds. La colonne disparut lentement alors qu’il courait encore, déposant une silhouette sur le sol que la nuit tombante rendait imprécise. « Hitomi ! » appela-t-il, fou de joie. Ça ne pouvait être qu’elle, il ressentait sa présence au fond de lui, comme si un deuxième cœur s’était mis à battre dans sa poitrine.

 

Hitomi regarda autour d’elle, complètement perdue. Où était-elle ? Que s’était-il passé ? Quelques secondes encore plus tôt, elle était avec son frère, ils se disputaient…mais à propos de quoi ? Elle ne se souvenait plus. Et puis elle avait eu l’impression de faire un cauchemar, comme si quelque chose était entré dans son esprit et l’avait aspiré, pendant qu’un ange flou aux ailes noires tombait sur le sol… et ensuite il y avait eu cette lumière intense.

Que s’était-il passé ? Hitomi leva les yeux vers le ciel, et étouffa un cri de surprise. La Lune et la Terre brillaient ensemble ! « Mais… où suis-je ? Je rêve ! »

— Hitomi !

Elle se retourna brusquement, et vit un garçon en rouge courir vers elle, l’air radieux. Elle avait la vague impression de l’avoir déjà vu quelque part…mais où ?

 

Van ralentit brusquement. Hitomi ne bougeait pas. Elle l’avait vu, pourtant. Il vit briller son pendentif autour de son cou. « Il me l’a ramenée », pensa-t-il. Mais, après la joie, une sourde angoisse s’insinua en lui. Pourquoi ne bougeait-elle pas ?

Lorsqu’il fut à moins d’un mètre d’elle, il vit que son visage n’exprimait qu’une intense surprise, et qu’elle avait l’air un peu perdue. Comme…comme la première fois qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés…

— Hitomi, fit-il plus doucement.

— Est-ce que…est-ce que je vous connais ? demanda-t-elle.

Dans la poitrine de Van, quelque chose se brisa.

 

L’ombre, dissimulée à l’orée de la forêt, sentit avec une joie macabre le désespoir de Van. Finalement, que la Destinée soit sur Gaia faciliterait les choses…Un être de lumière apparut soudain près de lui.

— Je sais que tu as pénétré le rêve du Dragon, fit-il d’une voix douce. Tu as triché.

— Je n’ai rien fait d’interdit. Je l’ai juste prévenu de sa déchéance future…

— Tu lui as fait peur.

— Et alors ? C’est mon rôle. Le Dragon mourra.

— Non. J’ai confiance en eux.

L’ombre ricana.

— Je sais que c’est toi qui as donné le pendentif à la Destinée. C’est toi aussi qui a créé la colonne de lumière.

— Non, répondit l’être de lumière. J’ai seulement rendu le pendentif. C’était un signe. Elle a créé la colonne elle-même, en appelant le Dragon. Elle est forte.

— Mais maintenant tu ne peux plus les aider.

— Ils te vaincront, murmura l’être de lumière en disparaissant, et puis ils seront enfin libres.

L’ombre regarda Van reprendre contenance, et emmener Hitomi vers Fanélia. L’ombre eut un sourire méchant. « Il est trop fragile et trop fier. Jamais ils ne me vaincront », dit-elle avant de disparaître à son tour.

 

Plus tard dans la nuit, Hitomi s’allongea sur le lit de la chambre qu’on lui avait donnée. Elle ne se sentait plus perdue, même si l’aventure lui paraissait extraordinaire. Ici, la plupart des gens semblaient la connaître. Il y avait d’abord le roi…Van Fanel, le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui l’avait accueillie. Il était le souverain de ce pays, Fanélia, royaume de la planète Gaia. Elle n’aurait jamais cru qu’il pouvait être roi, à ses vêtements simples et à son jeune âge. Mais alors qu’en la voyant, il avait eu l’air heureux, depuis leur arrivée au château il semblait l’éviter.

Il y avait aussi cette fille chat, Merle, curieux mélange d’humaine et de chatte, qui lui avait sauté dessus en poussant des cris de joie, jusqu’à ce que le roi la prenne à part pour lui parler. Merle avait alors regardé Hitomi d’un air étrange, s’était calmée, et avait disparu dans un couloir, même si Hitomi avait constamment senti sa présence derrière elle.

Et le jeune duc Cid de Fleid, qui ne devait pas avoir huit ans. Il ressemblait tellement à Amano qu’il aurait pu être son petit frère, ou son fils… Il avait aussi semblé heureux en la voyant. Là encore, Van Fanel l’avait pris à part, et une expression grave s’était peinte sur le visage enfantin de Cid, qui était venu s’incliner devant elle en lui disant que ses sages étaient à sa disposition.

Elle avait essayé de glaner des renseignements autour d’elle. Mais lorsqu’elle interrogeait les gens, ils semblaient soudain se fermer, comme s’ils avaient reçu l’ordre de se taire.

Le roi Van n’avait pas reparu. Hitomi le sentait distant, il évitait toujours ses yeux, comme s’il avait peur de la regarder.

Hitomi aurait voulu savoir pourquoi ces gens semblaient la connaître et le mystère qui semblait les lier. Elle n’avait pas peur. Elle se sentait bien, ici. Comme si elle était rentrée chez elle après un long voyage. Et pourtant, là-bas, sur Terre, ses parents, son frère et ses amis devaient s’inquiéter. Et Yukari… Hitomi devait absolument rentrer avant ses fiançailles avec Amano ! Et puis…Quand elle pensait à sa vie sur Terre…il y avait des moments de vide étrange, des actions qu’elle ne s’expliquait pas. Comme si quelque chose avait disparu de sa vie, et la laissait seule et faible.

 

Merle s’approcha de Van, assis sur son lit.

— Maître Van…appela-t-elle. T’inquiète pas, ça va lui revenir ! Elle peut pas nous avoir oubliés, non…c’est pas possible !

— Laisse-moi, Merle, s’il te plait.

— Van…

— S’il te plait, Merle.

Le ton avait été sans réplique. Un peu blessée, Merle sortit par la fenêtre en se disant que décidément, cette Hitomi n’apportait que des problèmes.

Un garde entra dans la chambre de Van.

— Vous m’avez appelé, Majesté ?

Van lui tendit un papier cacheté aux armes de Fanélia.

— Ce message doit être entre les mains d’Allen Schézar, chevalier céleste d’Astria, demain matin au plus tard.

— Il le sera, Majesté.

Lorsque le garde sortit, Van se tourna vers la fenêtre, et regarda la Lune des Illusions briller dans le ciel. Lui rendre Hitomi, pour mieux la lui reprendre…C’était vraiment cruel. Est-ce que la malédiction des Atlantes le poursuivait ? « La Lune des Illusions…tu portes bien ton nom ! fit-il d’une voix amère. Je croyais qu’elle m’aimait et ce n’était qu’une illusion… » 

 

Le chevalier céleste Allen Schezar traversait les couloirs du palais d’Astria à grande vitesse, portant à la main un message aux armes de Fanélia. Hitomi était de retour. Mais Van avait l’air de dire que des problèmes se préparaient, et voulait qu’il soit là le plus vite possible. Ça devait être vraiment urgent, pour que Van lui demande de venir…Allen avait déjà fait préparer le Croisé, Séréna était prête à partir, et lui-même allait prévenir le roi de son départ pour Fanélia. En s’arrêtant devant la porte de la salle du trône, il entendit le rire de la princesse Mirana.

Mirana sortit en riant, et en voyant Allen, son regard s’éclaira.

— Allen, oh ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Tu ne connais pas la dernière lubie de Papa et Elise ?

Elise sortit à cet instant. Allen la regarda et lui sourit en s’inclinant.

— Mirana…

Mais Mirana n’écoutait pas.

— Ils veulent me faire épouser Van !

Allen faillit éclater de rire à son tour, mais le regard d’Elise l’en dissuada et il se contint, un sourire imperceptible sur les lèvres. Il garda les yeux posés sur la princesse Elise avec un regard interrogateur. Elle haussa les épaules très légèrement et le chevalier comprit qu’elle n’approuvait pas réellement l’idée.

— Van ! Tu te rends compte ? reprit Mirana en riant de plus belle.

— Ça suffit, Mirana, dit calmement Elise. Le roi Van Fanel est le plus puissant de tout Gaia. Une alliance serait tout à fait profitable.

— Vous ne disiez pas ça il y a deux ans, avant que vous appreniez par les autres qu’il avait vaincu Zaïbacher quasiment tout seul ! Et puis Van en dehors d’Hitomi, il n’y a pas beaucoup de monde qui l’intéresse.

Allen eut un sourire étrange que Mirana repéra tout de suite, puis elle vit la lettre aux armes de Fanélia.

— Un message de Van ? Quand on parle du dragon…Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

— Je venais vous avertir que je partais pour Fanélia. Hitomi est de retour, et Van voudrait que je le rejoigne.

— Hitomi ! s’écria joyeusement Mirana. Oh, il faut que je vienne avec toi ! Attends, je vais prendre quelques affaires et j’arrive.

Mirana disparut dans un couloir. Allen leva des yeux interrogatifs vers Elise qui le regardait d’un air très explicite.

—A vos ordres, princesse ! murmura-t-il. Vous ne venez pas avec moi ?

Elise ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et Allen, avant de disparaître, lança : « Méfiez-vous, Elise. Je finirai par vous enlever. »

Quelques instants plus tard Mirana revenait près d’Elise, portant le sac qu’Hitomi avait laissé en partant et dont elle se servait souvent. Mais Allen n’était plus là. Furieuse et déçue, elle regarda sa sœur d’un air rancunier : « J’aimerai comprendre un jour pourquoi Allen t’obéit toujours au doigt et à l’œil ? ». 

 

Fanélia

— Elle a oublié ? Comment ça, oublié ? demanda Allen, interloqué.

— Elle ne se rappelle plus de rien, répondit Van. C’est comme si elle n’était jamais venue sur Gaia, que rien ne s’était passé.

— Mais elle est revenue, non ? Il y a bien eu une colonne de lumière, et elle seule peut l’avoir créée avec le pendentif, par sa propre volonté, n’est-ce pas ? Donc, elle devait encore avoir toute sa mémoire en partant…

— Je sais. Peut-être…peut-être qu’il s’est passé quelque chose pendant le transfert ? Elle a comme un voile d’ombre au fond des yeux.

— Un voile d’ombre ?

— Oui…Je sais pas comment t’expliquer. Tu verras. Je me suis dit…

— Quoi ?

Van évitait le regard du chevalier céleste.

— J’ai pensé que toi, elle se souviendrait sûrement.

Allen lança un regard sévère au jeune roi. Est-ce que Van n’oublierait jamais cette histoire ?

— Si elle ne se rappelle pas de toi, dit-il, comment veux-tu qu’elle se souvienne de moi ?

Van ne répondit pas : Merle et Hitomi venaient d’entrer. En voyant Allen, Hitomi ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits, puis eut un sourire radieux avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Van se crispa, et Allen ne savait plus quoi faire, quand Hitomi s’écria :

— Amano ! Tu es venu me chercher ? Comment tu es arrivé là ?

— Je ne suis pas Amano, répliqua Allen, vraiment soulagé, avec l’impression d’avoir déjà vécu cette scène…

Hitomi recula, le regarda et constata alors les différences de vêtements, de coupe de cheveux. Elle s’était arrêtée à la première impression du visage et du regard.

— Je suis le chevalier céleste Allen Schézar, continua-t-il.

Se présenter à Hitomi…C’était bizarre, et il pouvait imaginer ce que Van devait ressentir.

— Vous lui ressemblez tellement, fit-elle, apparemment troublée.

Elle sembla réfléchir, puis s’écria spontanément :

— Oh ! Vous devez être le père de Cid !

Allen sursauta et regarda Van qui avait l’air embarrassé.

— Elle se souvient de Cid ?

— Non…enfin…il est ici.

— Ici ?

— Oui…A Fanélia. Dans le palais.

— Mais pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit ?

— J’ai oublié. Désolé, Allen.

Allen avait appris par Elise que Cid savait désormais qu’il était son père. Il ne pensait pas que la confrontation serait aussi brutale, et rapide, et il en voulait un peu à Van. Mais après tout, il vivait depuis trop longtemps dans le secret. Il regarda Hitomi, se disant qu’elle n’avait vraiment pas changé.

— Oui, dit-il, je suis le père de Cid.

— Hitomi ? appela Van.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

— Majesté ?

Allen sursauta, il ne s’attendait pas à ça, ni à la soudaine douleur qui était apparue sur le visage de Van qui détourna la tête et dit d’une voix crispée :

— Est-ce que tu veux bien nous laisser ?

Hitomi acquiesça, et sortit. Merle s’assit et regarda la porte d’un air réprobateur. Van se tourna vers Allen.

— Tu as vu ? Ses yeux…

— Non. Je n’ai rien remarqué.

— Moi, j’ai vu, intervint une voix.

Séréna qui n’avait pas dit un mot jusque là s’avança devant Van. Le jeune roi n’arrivait pas à imaginer que cette douce et timide jeune fille ait pu être un jour le terrible Dilandau. Séréna avait un air grave sur le visage.

— Elle a une ombre dans les yeux. C’est dans sa tête. Quelque chose de terrible lui a emprisonné l’esprit.

Une flamme s’alluma dans les yeux de Van. Il porta la main à la poignée de son épée.

— Je retrouverai celui qui a fait ça, dit-il d’une voix rageuse. Il paiera !

— Non ! intervint Séréna.

Elle prit la main de Van.

— Tu ne vaincras pas par les armes, dit-elle de sa voix douce.

Séréna plaça la main sur le cœur de Van.

— L’ombre qui la possède est faite de souffrance, de tristesse et de peur. C’est cela que tu dois briser. Ne lui dis rien, rien sur ce qui s’est passé avant ou tu la blesseras encore plus. Il ne faut surtout pas lui faire peur. Elle se souviendra toute seule. Elle te reconnaîtra, comme la première fois.

— Si ça pouvait être plus rapide que la dernière fois…soupira Van, quand même rassuré.

Allen se sentit vaguement accusé, et allait émettre une protestation, lorsque la porte s’ouvrit.

— Van ? appela Cid. Hitomi a dit qu’elle allait dans le jardin.

En se voyant, le chevalier et le duc s’immobilisèrent. La tension monta d’un cran dans la pièce, Séréna s’approcha de son frère et lui prit le bras en un geste d’apaisement. Van regardait la scène avec embarras, se sentant vaguement de trop. Merle eut alors l’idée géniale de les tirer tous de cette situation en s’écriant :

— MAAAAAAITRE VAAAAN ! ! ! !

— Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Merle ?

—Viens, il faut aller chercher Hitomi avant qu’elle fasse des bêtises ! Tu la connais, il suffit de la laisser seule pour qu’une catastrophe nous tombe sur la tête.

Merle attrapa Van par le bras et le tira hors de la pièce. Allen s’inclina alors devant Cid et dit :

— Bonjour, altesse. Je vous présente ma sœur, Séréna.

Cid regarda la jeune fille d’un air grave, et répondit d’une voix douce :

— Bonjour, ma tante.

 

Van et Merle coururent jusque dans le jardin, et Van la prit dans ses bras soudain et la fit tournoyer, la sidérant :

— Tu as été fantastique, Merle !

Lorsque enfin il la posa à terre, elle était ravie, mais n’avait plus d’équilibre, et s’écroula assise par terre. Van s’assit à côté d’elle, les yeux rieurs. 

— Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux, maître Van.

Le jeune roi lui sourit avec affection, et s’assombrit soudain, pensant à son rêve.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, maître Van ?

— Merle, tu me promets de rester toujours avec moi ? Je n’ai pas envie de te perdre.

Merle sauta sur ses pattes d’un air indigné et s’agrippa au cou de Van.

— Jamais je te quitterai, maître Van ! Jamais ! 

Van lui sourit de nouveau, et se leva. Merle lui dit avec un regard en dessous :

— Tu devrais aller voir où est Hitomi, maître Van. Il faudrait vite qu’elle se rappelle.

Il acquiesça, et descendit les marches du palais vers le jardin. Merle le regarda s’éloigner.

Van aperçut bientôt Hitomi, elle était assise dans l’herbe et regardait la Lune des Illusions d’un air un peu mélancolique. Il s’approcha d’elle, le cœur serré à l’idée qu’il ne pourrait pas la prendre dans ses bras, à l’idée que maintenant, il n’était plus pour elle qu’un étranger. Il resta debout derrière elle.

— Est-ce que je pourrais un jour rentrer chez moi ? demanda-t-elle sans se retourner.

— Je ne t’empêcherai jamais de retourner chez toi, répondit Van.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

— Il y a un moyen ? Vous connaissez un moyen de me faire rentrer chez moi ?

— Ton pendentif est puissant. Mais il ne peut être actionné que par ta propre volonté. La force du désir.

— La force du désir…répéta-t-elle.

— Peut-être que tu n’as pas vraiment envie de partir, fit Van d’une voix hésitante.

Hitomi le regarda, et réfléchit.

— Peut-être, admit-elle. J’aimerai découvrir ce que vous me cachez. J’aimerai percer tous les mystères qu’il y a autour des gens d’ici, et autour de vous. 

Van garda le silence. Quelles que soient ses raisons, elle restait, et c’était ce qui lui importait le plus pour le moment.

— Vous ne voulez vraiment pas me dire ce qu’il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

Van ne répondit pas. Hitomi regarda de nouveau la Lune des Illusions et le silence se prolongea.

— Es-ce que je peux vous tirer les cartes ? questionna-t-elle soudain.

— Me…me tirer les cartes ?

— S’il vous plait !

— Si tu veux…

Hitomi sortit son jeu, et commença à disposer les cartes.

« Asseyez-vous en face de moi », ordonna-t-elle.

Elle les tira une par une, les regarda, et fronça les sourcils. Van ne dit rien.

— Il y a eu une grande séparation dans votre passé…avec quelqu’un que vous aimiez. Vous en avez souffert. Je vois beaucoup de morts aussi derrière vous. Pourtant, c’est la carte du dragon qui représente votre futur : la lumière et le courage. Beaucoup d’espoir, mais des épreuves. Il y a…oh !

Hitomi s’effondra sur le sol en poussant un cri. Van se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras. « Elle a une vision ! ».

Hitomi regarda l’ange aux ailes noires tomber, puis gisant sur le sol. Une intense angoisse lui étreignait le cœur, et la douleur profonde et désespérée que l’on ressent quand on perd un être cher. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, juste le regarder souffrir, loin d’elle.

Lorsqu’elle reprit conscience, elle vit le visage inquiet de Van au-dessus d’elle.

— Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui…

Hitomi se sentait étrangement bien dans les bras de Van, en sécurité comme si rien ne pouvait l’atteindre. Elle avait le curieux sentiment, que quoiqu’il arrive, il la protègerait toujours, il serait toujours là. Le cauchemar et l’ange aux ailes noires s’éloignaient. Elle aurait voulu fermer les yeux et se cacher contre lui pour toujours, loin des ombres qui la terrifiaient.

— J’ai vu un ange, dit-elle. Un ange avec des ailes noires qui tombait, et s’écrasait au sol.

— Folken ? demanda Van, intrigué.

— Je ne sais pas, je n’arrive pas à voir son visage…Qui est Folken ?

Van s’écarta d’elle sans répondre, et Hitomi se sentit de nouveau vulnérable. Elle frissonna.

— Tu devrais aller te reposer, fit Van d’une voix douce.

— Oui.

Hitomi reprit le chemin du château, espérant qu’il viendrait avec elle. Mais Van resta sans bouger, au même endroit, la regardant s’éloigner.

Lorsqu’elle disparut, le jeune roi sortit du jardin, et prit la direction de la forêt. Après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva dans la clairière où reposaient Escaflowne et son frère. Van s’approcha de la tombe de Folken et se mit à genoux.

— Mon frère, Hitomi est revenue, mais une chose maléfique la tient en son pouvoir. Elle nous a oubliés. Elle vient d’avoir une vision, un ange aux ailes noires tombant sur le sol. Je voulais te prévenir. Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie.

Van réfléchit, et se leva. « Repose en paix, mon frère. »

Il s’éloigna. Le fantôme de Folken apparut alors. Près de lui, l’être de lumière.

— Je ne peux vraiment pas les aider ? demanda-t-il.

— Vous n’y êtes pas autorisé, répondit gravement l’être de lumière. Moi-même ne puis leur parler. Seul Chaos a ce pouvoir.

— Comment pouvez-vous leur faire subir ça après tout ce qu’ils ont déjà souffert ? C’est inhumain ! s’énerva Folken.

— Ce n’est pas de moi que vient la décision. Ils détiennent le futur de Gaia entre leur main, et nous ne pouvons pas permettre qu’ils le détruisent.

— Ce n’est pas juste. Ils ont déjà largement prouvé leur valeur !

— Mais ils ont perdu la confiance des Atlantes en perdant leur confiance.

— Que s’est-il passé ?

— Ils n’y croyaient plus assez. Ils ne croyaient plus en l’immortalité de leur lien, ni en eux-mêmes. Ils ont perdu leur rêve de se retrouver, c’était dangereux. S’ils restent éloignés trop longtemps, ils finiront par s’affaiblir et par mettre en danger l’existence même de Gaia. Chaos a attaqué la Destinée pour lui faire oublier. Mon rôle était de réunir le Dragon et la Destinée, pour prouver de nouveau que leur amour est assez fort pour passer les épreuves. Du moins, pour le leur prouver à eux.

— Et vous avez enchanté Escaflowne pour qu’il ne puisse pas répondre à l’appel de Van. Je ne peux pas laisser mon frère seul  !

— Si vous intervenez, vous ne serez plus autorisé à rester dans le monde vivant. Votre présence réconforte le Dragon. Si vous disparaissez, vous ne ferez que l’affaiblir encore plus.

Folken serra les lèvres de colère. « Courage, Van », murmura-t-il.


	4. Chapitre 3 : La leçon d'Allen

En rentrant, Van tomba sur Allen, assis sur les marches du jardin. Il s’installa près de lui. Le chevalier paraissait serein et souriait. Ils gardèrent le silence pendant plusieurs minutes puis Van demanda, calmement :

— Comment ça c’est passé, avec Cid ?

— Bien. On a parlé, et je lui ai tout expliqué. Il est incroyable. Vraiment. Il comprend tout.

— Il est sage.

— Oui.

— C’est ton fils.

Allen sourit, mais répliqua :

— Non. C’est le duc de Fleid qui l’a élevé, qui l’a fait tel qu’il est. Il est son vrai père. Je n’aurais pas pu m’occuper de Cid aussi bien. J’étais trop jeune.

— Et maintenant ?

— Maintenant c’est différent. Cid est déjà un homme dans sa tête, il a beaucoup de qualité. Il est calme, sage, compréhensif. C’est plus facile. Oui, j’ai eu la partie la plus facile.

— Mais tu as été fort de laisser Marlène et ton fils partir avec un autre.

— J’avais pas vraiment le choix, répondit Allen. Et, pardon, mais d’une certaine manière, tu as fait la même chose.

Van le regarda d’un air surpris et perdu.

— Moi ?

— Oui. Tu te rappelles pas ? Quand j’ai demandé Hitomi en mariage. « Prends bien soin d’elle et protège-la. » C’est tout ce que tu as dit ! Si c’était pas de la grandeur d’âme, ça !

— Oh, ça va, rétorqua le jeune roi en détournant les yeux. 

Allen se mit à rire, puis continua :

— A propos de mariage…le roi d’Astria verrait d’un bon œil une alliance entre son pays et le tien.

— Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? demanda Van, soupçonneux.

— Que Mirana…

— _MIRANA_  ? ? ? s’exclama Van en sautant sur ses pieds. Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils ont tous à vouloir me faire épouser leurs filles ? ! 

Allen se remit à rire.

— Et ça te fait rire ? s’étonna Van en se rasseyant. C’est ridicule. Ça va créer des problèmes de diplomatie dont je me passerai bien.

— Ce que je voulais dire, c’est que maintenant, tout le monde te considère comme le roi le plus puissant de Gaia. Ils veulent tous être sûr qu’ils ne risquent rien au cas où il te prendrait l’envie de faire la guerre.

— Quelle bande d’imbéciles, murmura Van. Je hais la guerre plus que tout.

Allen acquiesça gravement, puis resta silencieux un moment.

— Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda-t-il soudain.

— Comment ça ?

— Et bien…Il faudra bien que tu finisses par prendre une décision à propos de ton mariage.

— Je ne peux rien faire tant qu’Hitomi est dans cet état. Ça…ça dépendra d’elle.

— Tu aurais dit autre chose, je t’aurais flanqué la raclée de ta vie, assura Allen en souriant.

— Parce que tu crois que je t’aurais laissé faire, Allen Schézar ?

— Tu ne fais pas le poids, Van Fanel…

Ils se regardèrent fixement, puis d’un seul coup, Allen éclata de rire et Van sourit avec amusement, les yeux brillants. Allen lui jeta un coup d’œil joyeux. Il semblait aller beaucoup mieux, et le Chevalier en était heureux. Van avait beau être plus jeune que lui, Allen avait l’impression qu’ils étaient sur la même longueur d’onde. Après avoir été si longtemps rivaux, les voilà amis. On lui aurait dit ça au début de la guerre contre Zaïbacher, Allen ne l’aurait jamais cru. Comme quoi…

— Bien, maintenant, parlons d’Hitomi, fit-il.

Van sursauta et regarda Allen.

— Qu…quoi ?

— Tu ne peux pas simplement attendre qu’elle retrouve toute seule la mémoire, ou alors on y sera encore dans cinquante ans.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? demanda Van, perplexe.

— Bon sang, Van ! Cette fois il n’y a plus de guerre, tu ne risques pas de mourir toutes les trois secondes, donc Hitomi n’aura pas à s’inquiéter tout le temps pour toi, et finir par réaliser qu’elle tient plus à tes jolies ailes qu’elle le pensait…Il faut que tu la séduises.

Le visage de Van se ferma et Allen se dit que ça risquait d’être plus dur que prévu. L’orgueil de Van était vraiment stupide…

— Je ne jouerai pas la comédie devant elle, dit le jeune roi d’un ton sec.

— Il ne s’agit pas de jouer la comédie, Van. Au contraire. Tu l’aimes, non ? Il faut lui faire sentir que tu tiens à elle.

Van ne paraissait pas convaincu. Allen allait tenter de le convaincre encore une fois lorsque Merle jaillit.

— MAAAAAAITRE VAAAAAN ! ! ! !

Van se leva avec soulagement, vraiment mal à l’aise avec cette conversation, et accueillit Merle qui se jeta dans ses bras.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Merle ?

— Ben, on va bientôt dîner…Alya a dit que ce soir il fallait que tu sois correctement habillé parce que y’a beaucoup d’invités. Tout le monde mangera dans la Grande Salle.

Van poussa un soupir, et fut tenté de s’envoler très loin pour ce soir. Comme si Merle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle dit :

— Elle a dit aussi qu’il fallait pas que tu t’envoles dans le palais parce que ça met des plumes partout.

— Allez, on y va, Merle…

Van et Merle rentrèrent dans le palais. Allen resta un instant, puis soupira avant de les rejoindre.

 

La porte de la chambre d’Hitomi s’ouvrit brusquement, la faisant sursauter, et une femme à l’air autoritaire entra.

— Bonjour, mademoiselle. Je suis Alya.

— Euh…bonjour…

— Ce soir il y a un dîner dans la Grande Salle avec le Roi Van, le Duc Cid, le Chevalier Allen et sa sœur, et les autres.

— Ah ?

Et avant qu’Hitomi n’ait compris ce qui lui arrivait, Alya l’embarqua dans la salle de bain.

Quelques hurlements plus tard, Hitomi se regardait dans la glace et constatait avec stupeur qu’elle avait du mal à se reconnaître. Alya l’avait lavée, coiffée, habillée comme si elle n’était pas capable de le faire toute seule.

— Mais comment je vais marcher, là-dedans ? demanda Hitomi en regardant la longue robe vert eau qu’elle portait.

Alya, apparemment satisfaite, ne répondit pas. On frappa à la porte, et la jolie Séréna entra.

— Tu es superbe ! s’exclama Hitomi, vraiment impressionnée. Ce genre d’habit te va mieux qu’à moi.

Séréna secoua la tête en souriant.

— Tu es très belle aussi, répliqua-t-elle.

Soudain, Hitomi s’approcha d’elle et lui prit la main.

— Il y a des ombres en toi, dit-elle.

Séréna hocha tristement la tête.

— _Il_ n’a pas encore totalement disparu, mais _il_ ne reviendra plus. Et un jour, _il_ partira pour de bon. J’ai confiance.

Puis la sœur d’Allen serra la main d’Hitomi.

— Il faut que tu combattes tes propres ombres, maintenant.

Et Séréna sortit sans un mot de plus, laissant Hitomi un peu étonnée. Puis elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

— Où allez-vous ? demanda Alya.

— Me changer. Vous croyez quand même pas que je vais aller dîner comme ça ?

Alya se précipita sur Hitomi, qui s’enfuit, et une poursuite s’engagea dans la chambre, Hitomi poussait des cris, appelant au secours, et Merle qui passait par là entra pour voir ce qui se passait. En la voyant, Hitomi se cacha derrière elle.

— Merle ! Aide-moi !

— Bah qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ?

 

Tout le monde était déjà dans la Grande Salle, on n’attendait plus que Séréna, Hitomi et Merle. « Les filles ! » soupira en souriant Aquel, l’un des chevaliers de Cid. Allen prit Van à part. « N’oublie pas. Tu dois lui montrer que tu tiens à elle… » « Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? » demanda Van, exaspéré. « On t’a jamais appris à dire des compliments ? » Van ne put répondre, Merle entra à ce moment dans la pièce, elle avait son sourire de petit démon et il se demanda avec inquiétude ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

— C’est Hitomi, maître Van. Elle voulait pas mettre la jolie robe qu’Alya lui a préparée. Mais Séréna et moi, on a arrangé les choses.

Puis Merle alla s’asseoir devant la fenêtre, se lécha les pattes, l’air pressé de savoir ce qui allait maintenant se passer. On entendit bientôt la voix d’Hitomi : « Mais enfin, Séréna… ! » « Ne t’inquiète pas, répondit la douce voix de Séréna. Tout va bien ».

La porte s’ouvrit, et Hitomi entra, quasiment poussée par la sœur d’Allen, le rouge aux joues. Van détourna les yeux, elle était trop jolie, comme ça. « Elle l’air d’une reine », pensa-t-il avec un soupçon de douleur et d’ironie pour lui-même. Allen s’approcha d’Hitomi et s’inclina devant elle :

— Tu es ravissante, Hitomi. Ça te va très bien. Pas vrai, Van ?

Allen lui lança un regard appuyé, et Van sortit un malheureux :

— Euh…oui…oui…

« Non mais quel imbécile ! » pensa Allen en se passa une main sur la figure.

« Non mais quel imbécile ! » pensa Van, furieux contre lui-même. Il aurait dû lui dire qu’elle était superbe, et lui prendre le bras pour la mener à sa place, comme venait de le faire Aquel. Mais ça avait été toujours comme ça, il était incapable de parler. Il n’avait jamais été capable de lui dire toutes ces choses que disent les amoureux, même lors de la guerre, alors il se battait comme un fou pour la protéger en espérant que peut-être elle comprendrait un jour pourquoi il voulait tellement la préserver. Mais aujourd’hui, il n’avait personne contre qui se battre. Allen avait raison. Il devrait se débrouiller seul.

Hitomi se sentait mal, elle avait trop chaud. Elle faisait semblant d’écouter en souriant les élucubrations d’Aquel, « Quel baratineur, celui-là ! » pensa-t-elle. Van ne disait rien, lui. De temps en temps, il parlait un peu avec Merle, ou Allen, ou Cid. Il ne la regardait jamais. Elle se sentait un peu blessée de cette indifférence, elle aurait voulu qu’il lui parle, qu’il lui sourit, et qu’il lui dise qu’elle était belle dans cette fichue robe. Hitomi aurait voulu comprendre,  savoir pourquoi elle se sentait si attirée par lui. C’était un sentiment étrangement familier. Et elle se sentait tellement en sécurité, avec lui, et tellement heureuse. Quand il était là, elle avait envie de sourire, sans raison.

Elle le comparait aux autres : les deux chevaliers de Cid n’étaient que des fanfarons, et Allen, malgré son assurance et son allure, ressemblait trop à Amano pour qu’elle ressente quoique ce soit pour lui, à part de l’amitié. Pourtant elle avait été amoureuse d’Amano, il n’y avait pas si longtemps. Mais elle ne se rappelait plus pourquoi elle avait changé d’avis. Encore un de ces trous qu’il y avait dans sa vie depuis deux ans, ces oublis qu’elle ne s’expliquait pas. Etaient-ce ce que Séréna appelait « ses ombres » ?

Soudain son regard croisa celui de Van, fugitivement, il détourna les yeux presque aussitôt. Pourtant, Hitomi était sûre d’y avoir vu une intense souffrance. Qu’est-ce qu’il cachait ? A quoi pensait-il ?

A la fin du repas, Hitomi était épuisée. Aquel lui tendit son bras pour l’aider à se lever, elle le prit avec reconnaissance. Pratiquement simultanément, Cid annonça qu’il allait les laisser pour aller se coucher, Aquel et Niour, le second chevalier devant l’accompagner, Aquel s’excusa auprès d’Hitomi avec un sourire désolé. Allen se tourna vers Séréna :

— Tu devrais aussi aller te reposer, petite sœur, dit-il d’une voix tendre.

Séréna acquiesça, Allen sortit derrière elle en jetant un regard significatif à Van. Merle se dissimula dans un recoin sombre, curieuse de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Hitomi et Van restaient seuls en silence. Un souffle d’air venu d’une fenêtre ouverte éteignit soudain les chandeliers, et la pièce n’était plus éclairée que part la lueur combinée des deux Lunes. Aucun des deux ne bougeait, semblant savourer cet instant de calme. Puis Hitomi marcha doucement vers la porte.

— Je vais me coucher, dit-elle.

Van se tourna vers elle d’un air résolu.

— Hitomi…

Merle se recroquevilla encore plus, « il va le faire ! » pensa-t-elle.

Hitomi s’arrêta, légèrement tendue, et tourna vers Van ses grands yeux verts. Mais le jeune roi se rétracta soudain.

— Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, parles-en, dit-il au lieu de simplement lui proposer de la raccompagner jusqu’à sa chambre.

— Oui.

Hitomi ouvrit la porte, sortit de la pièce. Et soudain, Van courut à la porte.

— Hitomi !

La jeune fille se retourna. Elle ne voyait pas le visage de Van dissimulé dans l’obscurité.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

— Passe une bonne nuit, dit-il.

Hitomi lui sourit et disparut dans les couloirs du palais.


	5. Chapitre 4 : La tentation de Merle

Van sortit du palais et déplia ses ailes. Des lambeaux de tissus tombèrent sur le sol. Il prit son envol, et lorsque Merle voulut le rejoindre, elle ne vit que le blanc lumineux de ses ailes s’éloigner vers l’horizon. Elle s’assit.

— Maître Van…

Elle décida de l’attendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit une voix l’appeler en chuchotant.

— Eh ! Merle !

— Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Maître Van ?

— Mais non, idiote !

Un garçon-chat un peu plus âgé qu’elle apparut dans la lumière. Merle se leva, et s’approcha de lui, intriguée et un peu excitée.

— T’es qui toi ?

— On m’appelle Daryan. Moi, je sais qui tu es. La domestiquée du roi Dragon !

Merle se hérissa.

— Van est mon ami !

— Ah oui ? Maître Van ! ironisa Daryan.

— C’est le roi, répliqua Merle.

Daryan leva les yeux au ciel, d’un air amusé.

— Tu ferais mieux de nous rejoindre, dit-il.

— Comment ça ?

— J’habite dans un village de la forêt. Il n’y a que des hommes-chats. Nous vivons ensemble, et nous avons un avenir !

— Moi aussi j’ai un avenir ! Je ne peux pas laisser Van ! Il a besoin de moi.

— Et tu crois qu’il aura encore longtemps besoin de toi ? Quand il aura épousé la fille aux cheveux courts, il n’aura plus de temps pour toi ! Il n’y aura plus de place pour toi à Fanélia. Tu ferais bien de me suivre !

—  Non, répondit farouchement Merle, dents serrés. Je reste avec maître Van.

Daryan haussa les épaules.

— A ta guise ! lança-t-il. Mais si tu changes d’avis, je t’attendrai tous les soirs pendant une semaine sur la place principale.

Le garçon-chat disparut, laissant Merle plus perturbée qu’elle n’aurait voulu. Elle resta sur la terrasse, recroquevillée.

« Van a besoin de moi », pensait-elle. Lorsque Van se posa près d’elle, à son retour, elle s’était endormie. Attendri, il la prit dans ses bras, la transporta jusqu’à sa chambre et la posa sur son lit.

 

L’ombre eut un sourire mauvais. Convaincre le jeune garçon-chat que Merle serait mieux au village n’avait pas été difficile. Depuis le temps qu’il l’espionnait…L’esprit était tellement faible. Daryan n’avait demandé qu’à croire que le Dragon « séquestrait » moralement la fille-chat, mais qu’il pouvait l’aider à être libre.

Après la Destinée, le Dragon perdrait Merle.

L’ombre s’évapora. Avant de partir, elle devait d’abord passer voir si la Destinée allait bien…

 

Un courant d’air froid entra dans la chambre d’Hitomi. Elle ouvrit les yeux, mal à l’aise, se leva, croyant que la fenêtre était ouverte. Mais au centre de la pièce, un être dans une cape noire, aux yeux violet sombre la regardait, un mauvais sourire sur des lèvres fines et cruelles. Hitomi écarquilla les yeux, et s’écria, terrifiée :

— C’est vous ! Vous étiez là lorsque la lumière est apparue !

— Bien ! Et que crois-tu que je sois venu te faire ?

— Laissez-moi ! implora Hitomi.

Elle était terrifiée, l’apparition la glaçait jusqu’au plus profond d’elle-même, elle sentait la mort, la haine, et la souffrance. L’ombre s’avança vers elle, et Hitomi appela au secours.

Séréna, dans la chambre à côté, fut la première à l’entendre. Elle sortit très vite de sa chambre, pieds nus dans le couloir glacé, et entra dans celle d’Hitomi. Elle vit l’ombre, et se plaça entre l’être de malheur et Hitomi, les bras écartés.

—Va-t-en ! ordonna Séréna. Laisse-la ! 

— Oh ! fit l’ombre. Tu te rappelles de moi ? Je suis ta peur, ta souffrance, ta folie, Dilandau ! Mon cher Dilandau, si fragile et si facile à tourmenter !

— Mon nom est Séréna, répliqua-t-elle d’une voix ferme. Et je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal. Va-t-en !

Van entra de sa chambre, et se changea. Il ne dormirait sûrement pas cette nuit. Il allait sortir sur le balcon, lorsque l’appel d’Hitomi lui parvint. « Au secours ! » criait la voix terrifiée dans sa tête. Exactement comme dans son rêve. Van sortit en courant, traversa les couloirs à toutes vitesses et jaillit dans la chambre d’Hitomi, épée en main. Elle était recroquevillée sur son lit, Séréna, les bras écartés, semblait vouloir la protéger d’une ombre.

— Van ! appela Séréna en le voyant. Protège-la de sa peur !

Puis la sœur d’Allen tomba évanouie au sol. Van bondit devant l’ombre, arme en main.

— Tiens ! Le Dragon ! fit l’être.

— Toi ! Je reconnais ta voix ! C’est toi qui étais dans mon rêve !

— Belle déduction !

— Je te tuerai ! lança Van d’une voix rageuse. Ne les touche pas !

Allen entra à ce moment.

— Van !

— Allen ! Occupe-toi de Séréna et d’Hitomi !

Le chevalier acquiesça, prit Séréna dans ses bras. Ne pouvant les transporter toutes les deux, il cria à Van :

— Je reviens chercher Hitomi, et je te filerai un coup de main !

Van ne répondit pas, ses yeux furieux posés sur l’ombre qui souriait toujours. Allen sortit.

— Je te détruirai, dit Van. Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire de mal !

Il se lança en avant, épée en main, et assena un coup brutal. L’ombre ne vacilla même pas, l’arme semblait être passée au travers de son corps, comme au travers du vent. Van, pas découragé, se lança à l’assaut de plus belle, encore plus enragé. L’ombre riait.

— Vas-y ! Tue-moi ! Agresse-moi ! Laisse ta haine et ta rage sortir ! Viens, mon joli Dragon !

Van cherchait désespérément un moyen de détruire l’ombre, lorsqu’il sentit soudain la terreur d’Hitomi. Il se retourna, elle pleurait convulsivement, les yeux fixes, sa peur était tellement violente qu’il pouvait presque la palper. Il connaissait ça. Oui, c’était cette terreur-là qu’il avait ressentie au moment de tuer Dilandau. La peur de la mort. Oubliant l’ombre, il lâcha son épée, et vint la prendre dans ses bras sans un mot, la serrant contre lui désespérément pour la rassurer. Hitomi s’accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, elle pleurait toujours mais c’était moins convulsif, presque calme.

— Ne me laisse pas, Van, murmura-t-elle.

Van la serra plus fort contre lui. Elle l’avait appelée par son prénom, et elle l’avait tutoyé, d’elle-même. « Non, répondit-il sur le même ton, je ne te laisserai pas. »

L’être d’ombre disparut alors, furieux d’avoir été battu si vite. « Mais la grande bataille est encore à venir, pensa-t-il. Et là tu mourras, Dragon, tu mourras ! »

Allen entra dans la chambre et les vit tous les deux, Hitomi avait les bras autour de Van et le visage enfoui dans son cou, l’ombre avait disparu. Il sourit. Van l’aperçut et un peu gêné, dit :

— Je vais rester avec elle jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’endorme.

Allen acquiesça et referma doucement la porte. Il tomba sur Merle.

— Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix ensommeillée.

— Quelqu’un a voulu s’en prendre à Hitomi.

— Encore ? Où est maître Van ?

— Avec elle. Laisse-les, ne les dérange pas.

Et Allen s’éloigna, laissant Merle devant la porte. « Ne les dérange pas », répéta-t-elle d’une voix étrange.

Lorsqu’il sentit qu’Hitomi s’était endormie, Van se dégagea doucement et la rallongea sur le lit. Il la regarda dormir paisiblement un instant, puis ramassa son épée et sortit.

La journée suivante fut épuisante pour lui, il était accaparé par tous, il fallait régler les problèmes qu’il restait avec la reconstruction de la ville qui n’était pas totalement achevée. Il n’aperçut Hitomi qu’une fois, à travers une fenêtre. Elle tirait les cartes à Cid et riait.

 

Une fois la nuit tombée, Hitomi alla se coucher avec un soupçon d’appréhension. Séréna lui avait dit que c’était sa peur qui attirait l’ombre. Elle ne devait pas avoir peur. Elle se coucha. Avant de s’endormir, elle regretta de ne pas avoir pu parler à Van. Il lui avait manqué toute la journée.

Au cours de son sommeil, elle fit le rêve d’un ange aux ailes lumineuses qui s’approchait de son lit et murmurait : « Plus personne ne te fera de mal. Je te protégerai toujours. »

En se levant, Hitomi trouva une plume blanche au pied de son lit. Elle la ramassa, la lissa en souriant sans savoir pourquoi et la glissa dans sa poche.

Elle sortit de sa chambre, et tomba sur Séréna.

— Bonjour, Séréna. Tu n’aurais pas vu Van ? Il faut que je lui parle.

— Non. Tu devrais demander à Allen ou Merle.

— Merci !

Hitomi partit en courant, et faillit renverser Merle.

— Hé !

— Oh, pardon, Merle ! Tu n’aurais pas vu Van ?

Merle garda un instant le silence, puis répondit :

— Je crois qu’il est monté sur la falaise au-dessus de la ville.

— Merci beaucoup, Merle !

Hitomi repartit à toutes vitesses sans voir que Merle la suivait. Elle sortit très vite de la ville, et sprinta dans la montée. Elle ralentit en voyant Van devant la falaise, regardant la ville. Elle marchait vers lui lorsque soudain, il retira sa tunique et quelque chose grossit dans le dos du jeune roi. Hitomi s’arrêta, déconcertée. Deux immenses et magnifiques ailes blanches se déployèrent derrière lui. Bouche bée, elle balbutia :

— V…Van ? Tu…tu as des ailes ?

Van se retourna, surpris de la voir.

— Hitomi ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je…je voulais te remercier pour la nuit dernière. Pour m’avoir protégée de l’ombre…Mais je…je ne savais pas que tu avais des ailes !

Van eut un sourire un peu amer.

— Non, dit-il.

— Elles sont belles, s’émerveilla Hitomi.

Van réfléchit à toutes vitesses. Il attrapa Hitomi, et la souleva dans ses bras.

— Mais…Van ! s’exclama-t-elle, sidérée, une légère rougeur aux joues. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je t’emmène en balade !

Hitomi poussa un cri de surprise en voyant le sol s’éloigner. Van s’envolait en l’emportant avec elle ! D’abord, elle s’accrocha à lui en fermant les yeux, mais finalement, grisée, elle se mit à rire. « C’est fantastique ! » s’écria-t-elle. Voler donnait une sensation intense, elle regardait partout, se penchait vers le bas. L’idée de tomber ne l’effleurait même pas. Et Van se sentait heureux qu’elle ait autant confiance en lui.

L’être de lumière les regardait de loin en souriant. « Vous voyez, dit-il à Folken, vous n’avez pas à vous inquiéter. Ils ne risquent rien. »

Merle les regarda s’éloigner dans le ciel. Elle rentra doucement jusqu’au palais de Fanélia.

Van déposa Hitomi sur son balcon en début de soirée. Ils avaient passé toute la journée à voler au-dessus du pays de Fanélia, s’arrêtant de temps en temps dans les petits villages, ils rencontrèrent des hommes-loups auxquels Van parla avant de la laisser s’approcher, des hommes-écureuils…Le voyage avait été fantastique.

— Merci, dit-elle à Van.

Il lui sourit et s’envola plus loin, pour rentrer dans sa chambre. Il avait passé toute la journée en vacances, en oubliant des dossiers importants…Ses conseillers risquaient de ne pas être de très bonne humeur ! Mais il l’aurait refait. Ç’avait été vraiment merveilleux. Il avait eu l’impression d’être libre, et surtout que tout était redevenu normal.

En entrant dans sa chambre, Hitomi eut la surprise de trouver Merle. Elle avait l’air triste et la tête baissée. Hitomi s’inquiéta.

— Merle ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

— Tu es déjà venue ici, Hitomi, dit la fille-chat. Tu es venue et tu es restée longtemps. Tu nous connaissais tous, Allen, Cid, Mirana, Van et moi. On pensait pas que tu reviendrais, mais on voulait tous te revoir. Tu es revenue, mais tu as tout oublié. Et moi je veux que tu te souviennes vite, parce que maître Van souffre à cause de toi.

Merle leva la tête vers Hitomi. Elle avait des larmes dans les yeux.

— Je t’aime bien mais j’aimerai que tu sois jamais revenue.

Et Merle sortit en courant. Hitomi ne pensa pas à lui courir après, trop choquée par ces révélations. Elle s’assit sur son lit, le regard perdu.

Merle sortit par une fenêtre et descendit dans la ville, les mains vides. Elle n’avait rien à emporter. Elle marcha jusqu’à la place principale, les gens la saluaient joyeusement. Tous la connaissaient et savaient qui elle était. Le garçon-chat l’attendait. En la voyant, il eut un sourire un peu supérieur.

— Je savais que tu finirais par te pointer, mais je pensais pas que tu mettrais si peu de temps à te décider ! Tu n’as pas de sac ?

— Non.

— Allez, suis-moi ! A nous la liberté !

Merle et Daryan sortirent de la ville. Merle ne prononça pas un mot, mais ne se retourna pas.


	6. Chapitre 5 : La trahison d'Escaflowne

Hitomi ne bougea pas de toute la journée. Enfermée dans sa chambre, elle réfléchit à ce que Merle lui avait dit. Elle était déjà venue. Que s’était-il passé ?

Van passa sa journée à rattraper l’escapade de la veille. Il bougea beaucoup dans tout Fanélia. Lorsqu’il rentra en fin d’après-midi, Alya courut lui dire qu’on n’avait pas vu Merle de la journée. Van, inquiet, fonça à la chambre de Merle. Rien n’avait été dérangé, le lit était fait. Il alla ensuite dans sa propre chambre. Rien non plus. De plus en plus inquiet, Van fouilla tout le palais et tout le jardin, appelant Merle, bientôt rejoint par Allen, Séréna, Cid et ses gardes.

Hitomi sortit de sa chambre en entendant les cris. Elle les rejoignit dans le jardin. En la voyant, Van lui demanda d’un air angoissé :

— Hitomi ! Tu n’aurais pas vu Merle ?

— Pas depuis hier soir…Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

— Elle a disparu, expliqua Allen.

Hitomi pâlit. « C’est de ma faute, pensa-t-elle en se rappelant les paroles de Merle. C’est à cause de moi qu’elle est partie. »

— Pourvu qu’elle aille bien, implora Van. Je jure que si je trouve celui qui…

— Elle est partie d’elle-même ! s’écria Hitomi. Elle était tellement triste…Il faut la retrouver !

— Partie d’elle-même ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle serait partie ?

Soudain, Van se rappela les paroles de l’ombre. « Tu les perdras tous ». La prophétie s’accomplissait ! Il ne fallait pas, non, il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il avait trop souffert, il s’était trop battu pour son bonheur, on ne le lui enlèverait pas comme ça ! Il ferma les yeux et se concentra très fort, mais les rouvrit quelques secondes après.

— Je n’arrive pas à utiliser le pouvoir du pendentif ! enragea-t-il.

— C’est parce qu’elle ne veut pas que tu la retrouves, fit Séréna.

Tous la regardèrent.

— Je crois que Merle avait l’impression d’être une gêne, continua-t-elle. C’est pour ça qu’elle est partie. Mais tu ne dois pas la laisser faire !

— J’y vais ! lança Van.

— Moi aussi ! ajouta Allen.

Les deux chevaliers de Fleid proposèrent aussi leur aide.

— Je viens avec vous ! intervint Hitomi.

— Non ! fit brusquement Van. Il ne faut pas que tu sois en danger toi aussi. Reste avec Séréna et Cid. Et ne bouge surtout pas ! On ne sait jamais.

Hitomi ne protesta pas. Allen et Van auraient dû se méfier de ce manque de combativité, mais ils étaient trop inquiets. Ils partirent tous dans des directions différentes.

Dès qu’ils disparurent de sa vue, Hitomi, ignorant les appels de Séréna et de Cid, partit en courant vers la forêt. Van ne pouvait pas utiliser le pendentif, mais elle si. Et elle devait retrouver Merle avant les autres pour régler cette histoire. Elle ne voulait pas que Merle se sente seule à cause d’elle. Hitomi pénétra dans la forêt, et marcha quelques temps. Elle arriva dans une clairière au milieu de laquelle se trouvait une immense tombe, et un drôle d’engin, une sorte d’immense robot blanc. Hitomi eut l’impression étrange de retrouver de vieilles connaissances. « Si je pouvais me souvenir de tout ! » pensa-t-elle. Elle s’approcha de la tombe. « Folken Lacour de Fanel », lut-elle. Folken…C’était le nom qu’avait prononcé Van lorsqu’elle avait parlé de l’ange aux ailes noires ! Il devait faire partie de la famille de Van. Une aura douce émanait de la tombe, une aura de paix. Hitomi s’approcha un peu plus, lorsqu’une voix moqueuse jaillit de derrière elle.

— Regardez qui voilà, frères !

Elle se retourna. Une dizaine d’hommes-animaux, probablement affiliés à la chauve-souris, la regardaient d’un air narquois.

— La favorite du Dragon en personne ! fit l’un d’eux.

— On dirait bien que l’autre type avait raison, elle est là…

— A votre avis, frères, combien le Dragon donnera pour la retrouver ?

Hitomi ne put faire un geste. Les êtres se jetèrent sur elle, la bâillonnèrent. Elle sentit bientôt qu’ils s’envolaient. Mais ce n’était pas un vol agréable, comme avec Van. Hitomi ferma les yeux. Il ne fallait pas que la panique s’empare d’elle, sinon, l’ombre allait revenir. Et ce n’était pas le moment ! Elle ferma les yeux, se calma. Elle visualisa son pendentif, puis Van. « Van, appela-t-elle. Viens. J’ai besoin d’aide ! Van !»

 

L’ombre ricana presque. Oui, appelle-le, appelle le Dragon. C’était l’ombre qui avait guidé les hommes chauves-souris vers la Destinée. Maintenant, la Destinée guiderait le Dragon vers sa mort sans le savoir.

 

Triste et fatigué, Van marchait le long de la forêt en appelant Merle, lorsqu’il entendit mentalement la voix d’Hitomi, mais lointaine. « Hitomi ? » « Van ! »

Elle continuait de l’appeler, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu’elle disait. Par contre, il sentait sa peur grandir, et ça il ne voulait pas.

« N’aie pas peur, ne t’inquiète, je viens te chercher ! » « Je t’attends », fit Hitomi d’une voix pleine de confiance, et cette fois il l’entendit clairement. Elle l’attendait.

Van réfléchit rapidement. Il n’avait pas le temps d’alerter les autres. « Escaflowne  » pensa-t-il avant d’entrer dans la forêt en courant. Il mit peu de temps à atteindre la clairière, et au pied d’un arbre, il déterra la drag énergist. Van sauta sur Escaflowne, et fit rentrer l’énergist dans son cœur. Rien ne se passa. Escaflowne ne réagit pas. Van tapa, s’énerva, rien à faire, le guymelef refusait de répondre à l’appel du jeune roi. Furieux, déçu, Van descendit d’Escaflowne.

« Alors toi aussi tu m’abandonnes ! Tu trahis le pacte du sang ! cria-t-il d’une voix rageuse. Eh bien je sauverai Hitomi sans ton aide ! ». Van fit apparaître ses ailes et s’envola au-dessus de la forêt. Il vola longtemps, en se focalisant sur l’aura d’Hitomi, avant d’apercevoir un groupe d’hommes chauve-souris . Ils étaient vraiment nombreux. « Enfer ! pensa Van. Ça aurait été plus facile avec Escaflowne ! ».

Il prit de l’altitude, et repéra celui qui tenait Hitomi. Il plaqua ses ailes contre son corps et descendit en piqué, droit sur le ravisseur, le percuta. Surpris, l’homme-chauve-souris lâcha Hitomi qui poussa un cri. Van la rattrapa au vol, elle s’accrocha à lui, et murmura : « Je savais que tu viendrais ». Van la posa doucement à terre, au-dessus de lui, la horde d’hommes-chauve-souris s’apprêtait à attaquer en force.

— Je vais me débarrasser d’eux, dit-il.

Puis il regarda Hitomi droit dans les yeux, la prit par les épaules et lui dit d’une voix sérieuse :

— Quoiqu’il arrive, si un jour tu retrouves la mémoire, je veux que tu saches que mes sentiments n’ont pas changé et qu’ils ne changeront jamais.

Puis il s’envola.

Un éclair de lumière frappa soudain Hitomi de plein fouet, des images défilèrent devant ses yeux, des images de la Terre, des images de Gaia, de guerre, et de Van. L’ombre, frappée par la violence des sentiments de la jeune fille, dût lâcher son emprise sur l’esprit d’Hitomi, et sa mémoire lui revint d’un coup. Elle resta un instant sans bouger, choquée, puis se reprit. Elle était de retour sur Gaia ! Van…enfin, elle pourrait lui parler ! Comme elle avait dû le faire souffrir…Il fallait qu’elle lui parle. Elle ferma les paupières en serrant son pendentif : « Pardon, Van…Je t’en prie…Il faut que je te parle…Je me souviens…Van…Reviens… »

Mais il ne répondait pas, il se battait déjà, là-haut.

« Ils t’ont vaincu », dit l’être de lumière à l’ombre. « Oui, mais trop tard. Le Dragon va mourir. ». L’être de lumière secoua la tête. « Non, dit-il. Il ne mourra pas. »

Mais là-haut, Van avait de plus en plus de mal. Tout seul contre des êtres déloyaux, il n’avait pas beaucoup de chances. « Si Escaflowne ne m’avait pas trahi, cette bande de démons seraient déjà tous morts ! ». Van se battait avec toute sa force, et il ne restait plus que trois des ravisseurs. Alors qu’il pensait pouvoir enfin s’en sortir, l’un d’eux le frappa dans le dos, et lui brisa les ailes. Van ouvrit la bouche pour hurler de douleur, mais aucun son ne sortit. Incapable de se retenir, il commença à tomber.

« VAN ! » hurla Hitomi. C’était comme dans sa vision…comme dans sa vision…Au moment où l’homme-chauve-souris l’avait frappé, les ailes de Van étaient devenues noires comme les ténèbres, noires comme celle de Folken, symbole de sa mort…Et il tombait…

Plus loin, dans la forêt, enfin délivré du maléfice, Escaflowne répondit à l’appel de Van. La drag energist se mit à briller violemment, Escaflowne se leva. Il se changea en dragon, s’envola et fonça droit sur le lieu du combat.

Hitomi courut vers Van, folle de peur, elle l’appela. Mais Van continuait de tomber, et atterrit violemment au sol. « VAN ! » hurla Hitomi. Elle s’effondra près de lui, le secoua en pleurant.

« Van ! Lève-toi ! Lève-toi ! Van ! Je t’en prie ! Réveille-toi ! Van ! ». Il respirait faiblement, mais ne bougeait plus. Hitomi s’écroula sur sa poitrine, prononçant sans se lasser le nom de son ange aux ailes brisées, lui conjurant de se relever, d’ouvrir les yeux.

Les trois hommes-chauve-souris qui restaient se posèrent et s’approchèrent pour achever Van et Hitomi qui ne les voyait pas, ne s’occupait pas d’eux. Lorsqu’elle aperçut enfin l’un d’eux, il levait son arme sur Van. « Non ! » hurla-t-elle en se jetant en travers.

Au même moment, un éclair blanc projeta l’agresseur au loin, presque coupé en deux. Escaflowne s’était interposé entre Hitomi et le tueur. Les deux autres, terrifiés par l’apparition soudaine de ce guymelef blanc que personne ne pilotait, voulurent s’enfuir, mais il les acheva d’un coup d’épée. Hitomi leva des yeux pleins de rage et de douleur vers le guymelef.

« Escaflowne ! Tu arrives trop tard ! Van va mourir ! Tu l’as abandonné ! Tu l’as laissé se battre seul contre ces fous ! ». Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle sur ses joues. Escaflowne, de lui-même, attrapa délicatement Van dans sa main immense. Hitomi, le visage soudain dur, grimpa sur le guymelef qui prit sa forme de dragon. Elle serra Van contre elle.

« Rentre au palais ! » ordonna-t-elle. Escaflowne s’envola à toutes vitesses vers Fanélia.

Allen et le reste du groupe virent arriver le dragon de métal avec surprise. Mais lorsque Hitomi en descendit, l’air bouleversé, Allen courut vers elle.

— Hitomi !

— Allen ! C’est Van ! Emmène-le, il va mourir ! Il faut le soigner !

Sans perdre de temps, le chevalier céleste prit Van dans ses bras et le transporta en courant jusqu’à sa chambre. Séréna était partie chercher des médecins.

— Il faudrait que ses ailes disparaissent ! fit Allen en le posant sur son lit.

— Il n’est pas conscient, répondit Hitomi d’une voix tremblante, il ne peut pas les ranger ! C’est ma faute ! Je…je n’aurais jamais dû revenir !

— Hitomi ! s’écria Allen. Tu as retrouvé la mémoire !

Elle hocha la tête, la gorge serrée, les yeux posés sur Van. Trois médecins entrèrent alors dans la pièce, l’air affolé, se pressèrent autour du lit. Ils se parlaient entre eux, se coupaient la parole, incapables de prendre une décision.

— ASSEZ ! hurla soudain Hitomi. Sortez ! Sortez tous, bande d’imbéciles !

Les médecins se mirent à protester mais Allen les jeta hors de la chambre en leur disant qu’on ne discutait pas les ordres de la reine. Hitomi s’agenouilla devant le lit et prit la main de Van.

— Allen ! appela-t-elle. Va chercher Mirana, s’il te plait.

— Mirana ?

— Oui. J’ai plus confiance en elle qu’en ces hystériques.

Elle leva vers le chevalier des yeux embués de larmes.

— Il faut sauver Van. Fais vite, je t’en prie…

Allen s’inclina, et sortit. Il prévint sa sœur, et courut au port, où était le Croisé. Par chance, tout l’équipage était là.

— Gadès ! On rentre d’urgence à Pallas !

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe, capitaine ?

Allen expliqua la situation en deux mots. Il n’en fallait pas plus à ses hommes : tous aimaient bien le jeune roi. Ils poussèrent le Croisé au maximum, et atteignirent la capitale un peu avant minuit. Allen courut au palais. Sans s’occuper des appels étonnés des gardes, il se précipita dans les couloirs et finit par entrer dans la chambre de Mirana.

Il s’approcha du lit et la réveilla. En ouvrant les yeux, elle poussa un cri de surprise et balbutia :

— Mais Allen ! Qu’est-ce que…

— Van est en danger de mort ! Nous avons besoin de vous, princesse !

Mirana se leva d’un bond. « Je prends mes affaires et j’arrive ! ». Allen sortit l’attendre dehors. Quelques instants plus tard, Mirana le rejoignait en tenue d’écuyère, avec le sac d’Hitomi dans lequel elle avait rangé ses instruments. Allen l’attrapa assez cavalièrement par la main et l’entraîna en courant. Juste avant la sortie les attendaient Elise dans une chemise de nuit blanche, le roi Aston et quelques gardes.

— Mirana ! Allen ! Arrêtez-vous tout de suite ! ordonna le roi.

— Désolé ! Pas le temps ! rétorqua Allen.

Sans lâcher Mirana, il traversa la barrière de gardes qui n’osaient pas l’arrêter, pour ne pas blesser la princesse, mais surtout parce qu’aucun n’aurait eu le courage de défier le grand chevalier céleste Allen Schézar…

Le Croisé était en suspension au-dessus de la cour du palais et les attendait.

— Je vous la ramène dans quelques jours ! promit Allen sans ralentir.

— Allen Schézar ! hurla le roi de loin. Si tu ne reviens pas tout de suite, tu seras banni du corps des Chevaliers Célestes d’Astria !

Allen serra les dents, mais ne broncha pas. Il laissa Mirana monter la première par l’échelle

— Allen ! Arrêtez ! appela Elise en arrivant derrière eux. Vous ne pouvez pas…

Le chevalier ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir, il attrapa la princesse, l’attira vers lui et la prit dans ses bras. Elise poussa un cri de frayeur, et commença à se débattre lorsqu’elle sentit le sol s’éloigner. Allen s’était accroché à l’échelle que Kio et Téo remontaient.

— Allen ! Lâchez-moi tout de suite ! 

— Croyez-moi, Elise, il ne vaut mieux pas…répliqua-t-il en jetant un coup d’œil au sol, quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas.

Il en profita d’ailleurs pour la serrer un peu plus contre lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient en sécurité dans le vaisseau qui s’envolait rapidement vers Fanélia. Si le contexte n’avait pas été aussi grave, Mirana aurait éclaté de rire à la vue de sa sœur. Allen la déposa sur le sol. La sage Elise avait les yeux brillants de colère, le rouge aux joues et les cheveux décoiffés

— Je crains qu’après ce coup d’éclat nous ne soyons très mal vu à Astria, annonça Allen.

— Vous inquiétez pas, commandant ! fit Gadès. On est d’excellent pirates ! Pas vrai, les gars ?

— Ouais ! répondit tout l’équipage avec enthousiasme.

— Et vous êtes le plus doué de nous tous, ajouta Ort. Deux princesses d’un coup !

Tout l’équipage éclata de rire. Allen sourit et se tourna vers Elise, droite dans sa chemise de nuit blanche.

— Je vous avais bien dit que je finirai par vous enlever, dit-il.

— Croyez-moi, Allen Schézar, je vais vous le faire payer très cher, assura Elise d’une voix qu’elle essayait de garder calme.

— J’y compte bien, répondit-t-il en souriant avant de rejoindre la cabine de pilotage.

Mirana regarda Allen s’éloigner d’un air stupéfait avant de se tourner vers sa sœur.

— Elise…il te fait la cour ? ? ?

— Je ne considère pas qu’enlever une princesse astrienne au milieu de la nuit puisse être appelé « faire la cour », rétorqua Elise.

— Jecha tout puissant ! s’écria Mirana. Ça dure depuis combien de temps ?

— Environ un an, répondit Elise sans se troubler.

— Un an qu’il te fait la cour et je n’ai pas remarqué ? !

— Je n’en ai pas fait une affaire d’état et d’habitude il est beaucoup plus discret. Mais il n’y a pas de quoi s'agiter, Mirana. Ça lui passera.

Mirana regardait sa sœur sans en croire ses oreilles. Elles gardèrent le silence lorsque Gadès les guida jusqu’à une cabine. Lorsqu’elles furent seules, la plus jeune princesse reprit :

— Et…tu…tu l’aimes ?

Elise la regarda d’un air très calme, presque amusé.

— Mirana, cette homme a fait un enfant à ma sœur aînée, il a ensuite séduit ma sœur cadette…

— Il ne m’a pas séduite, marmonna Mirana. C’est moi qui l’ai séduit.

— Quoi qu’il en soit, ça revient au même.

Elise s’assit sur la couchette, bailla discrètement et s’allongea. « Maintenant, si tu le permets, fermons ce sujet sans importance. Je suis fatiguée et j’apprécierai de pouvoir finir ma nuit. »

Et la princesse Elise s’endormit comme une fleur. 


	7. Chapitre 6 : Les Ailes du dragon

Ils arrivèrent à Fanélia vers 4 heures du matin. Allen ne voulut pas réveiller Elise et la prit dans ses bras. « Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu demander ma permission avant de faire la cour à ma sœur ? » chuchota la princesse cadette.

« Pardon, j’aurais dû. Princesse Mirana, me donnez-vous l’autorisation de faire la cour à votre sœur aînée ? »

Mirana étouffa un rire. « Si vous le désirez, pirate Allen Schézar. Mais… »

Allen quitta Elise des yeux pour la regarder. « Mais ? »

« …mais laisse moi te dire que c’est pas gagné ! »

 Mirana et Allen ne perdirent pas plus de temps et coururent au palais. Séréna les attendait. Son air grave s’illumina d’un sourire amusé lorsqu’elle vit Elise endormie dans les bras d’Allen. Elle jeta un coup d’œil désapprobateur à son frère qui sourit d’un air faussement innocent, presque enfantin. Séréna leva les yeux au ciel, puis s’inclina devant Mirana et la guida jusqu’à Van pendant que son frère allait déposer Elise dans une chambre.

Hitomi était toujours près du jeune roi, comme si elle n’avait pas bougé de la nuit. Elle tourna les yeux vers eux quand ils entrèrent, et se leva. Ils étaient rouges et gonflés par les pleurs et la fatigue. Mirana la prit dans ses bras.

— Je suis contente de te revoir, Hitomi. Mais je regrette que ce soit dans ces conditions ! Allen m’a tout raconté.

Hitomi s’écarta, la gorge serrée.

— Il souffre tellement, dit-elle. Il faut que vous l’aidiez !

— Je ferais tout ce que je peux, je te le promets ! Mais mes compétences…

— J’ai confiance en vous, répliqua Hitomi d’une voix catégorique.

Mirana s’approcha et sursauta.

— Mais ! Ses ailes…Elles sont noires !

Elle posa sa main sur le front de Van. Il était brûlant. Sans perdre de temps, Mirana sortit ses instruments et des plantes. Pendant quelques minutes, elle prépara une sorte de décoction qu’elle fit avaler au roi.

— C’est pour faire baisser la fièvre, et neutraliser la douleur, expliqua-t-elle. Je vais lui en donner régulièrement.

Hitomi s’approcha, et constata avec soulagement que Van semblait plus calme, son visage était moins crispé.

— Je savais que je pouvais vous faire confiance, dit-elle en levant des yeux reconnaissants vers la princesse Mirana.

— Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le sauver, répondit prudemment celle-ci.

— Il vivra, affirma Hitomi d’une voix pleine de confiance. Je sais qu’il vivra.

Elle voulut s’asseoir près de lui, mais Allen posa une main sur son épaule.

— Tu devrais aller te reposer, dit-il doucement, mais fermement.

— Je ne peux pas le laisser !

— Tu ne l’aideras pas si tu es trop faible. Va te coucher.

Hitomi lança un regard vers Van, et abdiqua. Séréna se proposa de l’accompagner, et en sortant, elles tombèrent sur Cid qui venait aux nouvelles.

— Il va mieux, dit Séréna.

Cid prit la main d’Hitomi et leva vers elle des yeux pleins d’espoir.

— Je suis certain qu’il ne mourra pas, dit-il. Il ne vous laissera pas.

— Merci, répondit Hitomi. Je le sais aussi.

Cid inclina la tête et entra dans la chambre.

Mirana sentait la présence d’Allen derrière elle, présence réconfortante car elle savait qu’il la soutenait. A ce moment, la porte s’ouvrit.

— Ma tante ! fit Cid, surpris. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là !

— Cid ! Moi non plus, je ne savais pas que tu étais là. Hitomi m’a demandé de venir pour m’occuper de Van.

— Je suis heureux de vous voir.

— Moi aussi. Elise est ici aussi, il faudra que tu ailles la saluer lorsqu’elle se réveillera.

Mirana observait Allen et Cid. Le jeune Duc s’approcha du chevalier, et Allen posa une main sur son épaule.

— Tu devrais dormir encore, il est tôt, fit-il d’une voix tendre.

— Je ne pouvais pas, répondit Cid gravement. Je m’inquiétais pour Van. Et j’ai envoyé Aquel et Niour à la recherche de Merle.

Allen hocha la tête en signe d’assentiment. « Ainsi, voilà le père et le fils réunis, pensa Mirana. Ils ont la conscience en paix. On dirait que les dernières ombres se sont dissipées. »

— A quoi pensez-vous ? demanda soudain Allen.

— Je me disais que nous étions de nouveau tous ensemble, et que le retour d’Hitomi y était pour beaucoup. Je ne sais ce qui arrivera lorsqu’elle repartira…j’ai l’impression que nous sommes tous liés par la réunion de Van et Hitomi.

— Peut-être qu’elle restera, intervint doucement Cid. Si elle est revenue, c’est qu’elle voulait voir Van.

— Alors lorsque Van guérira, je suppose que nous célébrerons tous ensemble le mariage et le couronnement de la nouvelle reine de Fanélia, dit Allen en souriant.

— S’il guérit ! répliqua Mirana sombrement. Ses blessures sont principalement internes, et je crains de ne pas pouvoir faire grand chose.

— Il guérira ! affirma Cid. Il ne laissera pas Hitomi.

***

Hitomi eut un sommeil agité, et se réveilla peu de temps après s’être endormie. Mais le soleil était assez haut dans le ciel. Elle se précipita dans la chambre de Van, Mirana s’était endormie, la tête sur le lit, Allen et Cid parlaient à voix basse.

— Comment va-t-il ? demanda Hitomi.

— Mieux. Il est calme, répondit Allen.

Mirana ouvrit les yeux et bailla. « Vous devriez aller vous reposer, Mirana, fit Hitomi. Je vous  remplace. ». La princesse acquiesça, et sortit, suivie de Cid. Hitomi prit la main de Van. Au même instant, la porte s’ouvrit de nouveau, et cette fois ce fut Elise qui rentra, à la grande surprise d’Hitomi. Elle portait une robe appartenant à Séréna, et ses cheveux étaient coiffés avec soin.

— Princesse Elise ? Je ne savais pas que vous veniez aussi, s’étonna Hitomi.

— Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais eu beaucoup le choix.

— Je l’ai enlevée, annonça Allen avec une fierté enfantine.

Les yeux d’Hitomi s’agrandirent avec incrédulité et elle fixa le chevalier d’un air de doute.

— Tu plaisantes ?

— Absolument pas.

Hitomi regarda ensuite Elise. La princesse ne quittait pas son air calme, presque indifférent. Elle s’approcha du lit et demanda des nouvelles de Van. Allen ne la quittait pas du regard et Hitomi était stupéfaite. Elle n’avait jamais vu le chevalier comme ça.

— Tu devrais aller manger quelque chose, grand frère, fit Séréna en rentrant dans la pièce.

Allen acquiesça et sortit, laissant les trois jeunes filles seules.

— Je suis désolée, princesse Elise, dit Séréna. Il agit vraiment comme un enfant.

— Est-ce que j’ai loupé quelque chose ? demanda Hitomi.

— Allen est amoureux d’Elise, annonça la jeune fille blonde.

—Ça j’avais compris, mais qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?  
— C’est un peu de ma faute. Elise s’est beaucoup occupée de moi ces deux dernières années, et à force de passer du temps tous les trois… Ça va faire environ un an, maintenant.

— Ça lui passera, dit calmement Elise en haussant les épaules.

— Un an. C’est dingue. Je l’avais jamais vu comme ça.

— C’est la première fois qu’il court après une fille et pas le contraire, rit la jeune fille blonde. Enfin, toi, Hitomi, t’es un cas particulier. Grand frère m’a dit qu’il savait depuis le début que tu n’étais pas pour lui, et qu’il arrivait pas à l’accepter.

—Oui, bon, on oublie, marmonna Hitomi.

Il y eut un silence, puis Elise se leva, pensive.

— Je ferais mieux d’envoyer un message à Pallas, dit-elle. Je ne crois pas qu’Allen se rende compte des problèmes diplomatiques qu’il va causer entre Fanélia et Astria.

— Je vais vous guider, proposa Séréna.

Elles sortirent toutes les deux, laissant Hitomi seule avec Van. Elle lui caressa le visage avec inquiétude, espérant qu’il se réveillerait bientôt.

La porte s’ouvrit de nouveau, et Allen la rejoignit. Ils gardèrent le silence quelques minutes, puis le chevalier blond éleva la voix, hésitant comme ça lui arrivait rarement :

— Alors ? demanda-t-il.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

— Je ne sais pas. Félicite-moi ou fais-moi des reproches, mais dis quelque chose…

— Tu as intérêt à être sérieux.

— J’ai toujours été sérieux, Hitomi, dit-il doucement. Toujours.

La Terrienne garda le silence quelques instants, puis leva la tête vers lui.

— Elle est amoureuse de toi, dit-elle.

Le regard d’Allen s’éclaira.

— Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il.

— Certaine. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’elle va se laisser faire.

— Je sais, mais au moins je suis sûr de ne pas courir dans le vide, comme avec toi.

La Terrienne fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

Van bougea. « Hitomi », appela-t-il. « Je suis là, répondit-elle en serrant sa main plus fort. Je serais toujours là. ». La respiration de Van se fit plus calme.

On frappa à la porte, et un garde entra, l’air un peu embarrassé.

— Excusez-moi…

Hitomi et Allen se retournèrent.

— Un vaisseau du royaume de Leden vient d’arriver, dit-il. Le représentant voudrait voir le roi.

— Le roi n’est pas en état, répondit Hitomi.

— Vas-y, Hitomi, intervint Allen.

— Moi ?

— Oui. Il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui t’occupe de Fanélia pendant l’absence de Van. Je viens avec toi, Séréna veillera sur lui.

Indécise, Hitomi garda le silence. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de remplacer Van. Mais Allen la poussa, et elle finit par le suivre. Il appela Séréna pour qu’elle veille sur Van, et ils partirent à la salle du conseil. Allen expliqua que Leden était un royaume marchand d’une assez grande puissance. Ils entrèrent.

— Bonjour, je…fit le représentant en se retournant. Oh ! Allen ! Hitomi !

— Dryden !

— Je…je ne savais pas…bafouilla Dryden, gêné. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Van n’avait pas donné suite…

— Suite à quoi ? demanda Hitomi.

— L’alliance, répondit Allen à la place de Dryden. Leden a dû proposer un mariage entre Van et la fille du roi Argos pour renforcer l’alliance, c’est ça ?

Dryden acquiesça, Hitomi ne savait pas quoi dire.

— Comment se porte Van ? demanda Dryden.

— Il va mieux, répondit Hitomi.

— Bien. Je suppose que je n’ai plus rien à faire ici. Tous mes vœux de guérison.

Dryden s’apprêtait à sortir, lorsque Allen l’interpella :

— Dryden ! Attends !

Il se retourna vers le chevalier.

— Mirana est ici, dit Allen.

Dryden s’arrêta un court instant, mais il sortit sans un mot de plus. Ça faisait deux ans qu’il n’avait pas vu la princesse, et il ne se sentait pas encore assez fort pour l’affronter.

Il releva la tête et s’immobilisa. Au milieu du couloir, il croisa un regard améthyste. « Dryden ? »

***

 Hitomi retourna dans la chambre de Van, troublée par le sujet de la visite de Dryden. Un mariage…Et Van n’avait pas donné suite. Peut-être n’en avait-il pas eu le temps. Ou peut-être qu’il l’avait attendue ? Si Shiro avait raison…

Allen traversa rapidement le palais avant d’entrer dans la bibliothèque où il savait qu’il trouverait son fils. 

— Cid ?

— Oui, papa ?

—Est-ce que tu pourrais aller demander ta tante Elise en mariage pour moi ?

Cid leva ses yeux bleus et graves vers son père, le regarda longuement sans rien dire, avant de briser le silence :

— J’en serais très heureux, dit-il en souriant.

Allen s’inclina devant son fils, et sortit. Cid trouva Elise avec Mirana dans le jardin, assise sur la terrasse. Il s’approcha d’elles.

— Bonjour, mes tantes, dit-il.

— Cid, je ne savais que tu étais là, s’étonna Elise avec un sourire. 

— J’aurais besoin de vous parler, annonça-t-il d’une voix grave.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Séréna, inquiète.

Mais elle se calma instantanément en croisant le regard pétillant de Cid.

— Tante Elise, je suis venue demander votre main au nom de mon père Allen Schézar.

Séréna retint un sourire. Elise soupira et regarda Cid d’un air de reproche.

— Toi aussi, tu t’y mets ?

— C’est très important, ma tante. C’est une demande officielle.

— Eh bien on en reparlera dans dix ans. C’est une réponse officielle.

L’enfant et la sœur d’Allen la regardèrent avec stupéfaction. « Dix ans…murmura Séréna, plus amusée qu’elle ne le laissait voir. Pauvre grand frère. »

Cid alla donner la réponse à son père. Curieusement, Allen en paraissait heureux : elle avait donné une réponse officielle, cela signifiait qu’elle l’acceptait officiellement comme prétendant sérieux. « Maintenant, si elle veut que je lui fasse la cour pendant dix ans, je lui ferais la cour pendant dix ans. »

***

Toute la journée, Hitomi s’occupa des problèmes que posait l’absence de Van. Elle apprit en même temps que les autres que Mirana était partie avec Dryden sans prévenir qui que ce soit, mais Gadès les avait vus.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, épuisée, Hitomi s’allongea près de lui, posa sa main sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait régulièrement et se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Ses larmes glissaient sur la peau et les ailes noires de Van. « Tu me manques, Van. Je sens bien que tu n’es pas vraiment là. Je ne sais pas dans quel monde tu es, et j’ai tellement peur que tu ne reviennes pas, que tu restes là-bas. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, dans ce monde, pour que tu préfères y rester plutôt que de me rejoindre ? Est-ce que quelque chose t’empêche de revenir ? Parle-moi, Van, dis-moi comment t’aider ! Rappelle-toi…quand tu es revenu me chercher sur Terre, tu m’avais dit que tu ne me laisserais plus. Tiens ta promesse, Van, ne me laisse pas ! Fanélia a besoin de toi, ils ont tous besoin de toi…Et moi aussi ! Je t’aime tellement… Qu’est-ce que je ferais, sans toi ? Van…Je t’en prie…reviens… ».

Hitomi ferma ses yeux baignés de larmes et s’endormit d’un sommeil agité. Un léger bruit la réveilla, et elle se redressa. Deux petites silhouettes se trouvaient sur le balcon. Hitomi se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre. A la lueur de la lune et de la Terre, elle vit Merle et un garçon-chat. Merle avait les yeux remplis de larmes. Sans un mot, elle entra dans la chambre, et s’approcha du lit de Van. Elle le regarda un instant, puis Hitomi l’entendit éclater en sanglots. Elle vint la prendre dans ses bras, Merle s’accrocha à elle.

—C’est ma faute ! disait-elle. Si je n’étais pas partie, il ne se serait rien passé ! 

— Non, Merle, ce n’est pas de ta faute, c’est de la mienne. Je sais que je n’aurais pas dû revenir. 

Merle leva des yeux pleins de larmes vers Hitomi et secoua la tête. « Non ! Non, c’est bien que tu sois là. Maître Van était vraiment malheureux quand tu n’étais pas là. C’est moi…Je…j’avais peur de ne plus être à ma place ici, dit-elle. Je pensais que Van n’avait plus besoin de moi, puisqu’il t’avait toi. » « Merle ! s’écria Hitomi en la serrant contre elle. Van aura toujours besoin de toi, il t’aimera toujours. Et moi aussi, je t’aime beaucoup, Merle. » Merle se mit à pleurer plus fort. « Il va mourir », murmura-t-elle. « Non, répliqua Hitomi. Il ne mourra pas. »

Merle resta longtemps dans les bras d’Hitomi, à pleurer, puis, épuisée, s’endormit. Hitomi se tourna alors vers le balcon. Le garçon-chat s’apprêtait à partir.

— Eh ! Toi ! appela Hitomi.

Il sursauta, et se retourna, sur la défensive.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda-t-il d’une voix agressive.

— Viens là.

Il s’approcha de mauvaise grâce. Il était jeune, peut-être un ou deux ans de plus que Merle, plutôt bien fait, et avait des allures de mauvais garçon, ou de chat de gouttière.

— Comment tu t’appelles ? demanda Hitomi.

— Daryan.

— C’est toi qui lui as dit de partir ?

— Ouais, et alors ? Je l’ai ramenée quand elle l’a demandé. Maintenant qu’elle est avec _son_ maître Van, je me tire, j’ai plus rien à faire ici. Foutez-moi la paix.

Hitomi sourit. « Il est amoureux de Merle ! » pensa-t-elle.

— Arrête de jouer ton chat de gouttière ! répliqua-t-elle. Viens la porter.

Surpris, il s’approcha. Hitomi lui tendit la jeune fille-chat, et il la prit dans ses bras.

— Où est le piège ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

— Y’en a pas. Elle est épuisée. Conduis la à sa chambre, c’est la troisième porte à gauche. Si tu veux, il y a une chambre libre à côté. Tu peux te reposer. Mais ne t’éloigne pas, elle pourrait avoir besoin de toi.

— Elle est avec son maître Van, maintenant, répliqua-t-il d’une voix renfrognée. Elle n’a plus besoin de moi.

Hitomi lui lança un regard sévère.

— _Maître Van_ n’est pas en mesure de s’occuper d’elle. Et même, elle aura encore besoin de toi, après. Et si tu tiens vraiment à elle, t’as intérêt à pas l’abandonner.

— Qu’est-ce que vous en savez ? fit Daryan, agressif.

— Ferme-la et vas-y.

Daryan sortit en lançant un regard intrigué et vaguement rancunier à Hitomi.

La jeune fille s’approcha de Van. « Tu as vu ? Merle a un amoureux. ». Machinalement, elle mit la main dans sa poche. Il y avait quelque chose au fond. Elle en ressortit la plume blanche et lumineuse qu’elle avait ramassée au pied de son lit. En souriant, elle la planta au milieu de l’obscurité des ailes, lueur d’espoir dans les ténèbres, et s’allongea près de Van. Elle se blottit contre lui et se rendormit calmement ; le retour de Merle l’avait rassurée.

Hitomi fut réveillée par la lumière du Soleil sur son visage. Elle resta un instant sans bouger, puis réalisa qu’elle ne sentait plus le corps de Van contre le sien. Elle ouvrit les paupières et constata avec un peu d’affolement qu’il n’était plus dans le lit. Puis elle leva les yeux.

Il était là. Debout devant la fenêtre, ses ailes plus blanches que jamais, brillant dans la lueur brûlante du Soleil. Hitomi se leva sans faire de bruit, n’osant pas l’appeler, ni briser le silence, de peur qu’il ne s’agisse que d’une vision qui se briserait au moindre son.

Van se retourna lentement, et lui sourit sans un mot. Alors seulement Hitomi laissa la joie exploser.

 « Van ! »

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, il l’accueillit contre lui et la fit tournoyer, tous les deux riant de bonheur d’être enfin ensemble, pour de bon ! Elle laissa couler des larmes de joie.

— J’ai eu tellement peur pour toi ! murmura Hitomi lorsqu’il s’arrêta de la faire tourner.

— Il ne fallait pas, répondit Van. Je ne t’aurais jamais laissée !

Il rétracta ses ailes, l’écarta un peu de lui pour la regarder. Il essuya les larmes sur les joues d’Hitomi.

« Ne pleure pas, dit-il. Tout va bien ! ». Elle acquiesça, la gorge serrée par l’émotion, et Van se pencha sur elle, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l’embrassa tendrement. Hitomi s’accrocha à lui, comme si elle avait peur qu’il disparaisse.

— Jure-moi de ne plus jamais me faire peur comme ça, chuchota-t-elle.

—Promis, répondit Van sur le même temps.

Ils se regardèrent longtemps, yeux dans les yeux, incapables de se séparer.

— Merle est revenue, finit par dire Hitomi, brisant le charme. Avec un amoureux.

Van sourit.

— Je suis content pour elle. Elle reste, maintenant ?

— Je pense qu’elle ne partira plus.

— Si elle veut partir avec lui, elle doit le faire.

— C’est lui qui restera, j’en suis sûre, murmura Hitomi en se blottissant dans les bras de Van.

Il l’embrassa de nouveau.

« Tu m’as manquée », dit-il.

Hitomi acquiesça sans répondre, puis lui prit la main et l’entraîna dehors.

« Allons rassurer les autres ! ». Ils tombèrent sur Merle et Daryan. En voyant Van, Merle écarquilla les yeux et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant des larmes de joie.

— Van ! Je suis si heureuse que tu ailles bien ! Je suis désolée, tellement désolée !

— Eh, Merle ! dit doucement Van. Ne t’inquiète pas. Tout va bien. Je suis content que tu sois revenue. Tu m’as fait peur. Présente-moi ton ami !

Merle se troubla un peu, et se tourna vers Daryan qui se tenait à l’écart, une expression farouche sur le visage.

— Maître Van, voici Daryan.

Van sourit au garçon-chat.

— Bonjour Daryan. Je suis heureux de te connaître. Mais la prochaine fois que tu m’enlèves Merle, préviens-moi avant !

— Je te quitterai plus, maître Van, rétorqua Merle.

Van ébouriffa les cheveux de Merle. Daryan avait détourné les yeux d’un air sombre, mais son regard croisa celui d’Hitomi qui lui souriait.

— Ton ami peut rester aussi s’il veut, dit Van. Vous n’avez qu’à en discuter.

Il reprit la main d’Hitomi, et le jeune couple repartit doucement vers la grande salle. Daryan éleva la voix :

— Bon, maintenant je me tire.

— Maître Van a dit que tu pouvais rester, rétorqua Merle.

Daryan la regarda vaguement de travers.

— Je ne suis pas un domestiqué !

Merle haussa les épaules.

— Tu racontes n’importe quoi. Reste un peu avec nous.

Daryan hésita.

— Tu veux _vraiment_ que je reste ?

— Bah, évidemment ! répondit Merle. Viens, on va rejoindre les autres !

Elle lui attrapa la main, et l’entraîna à la suite de Van et Hitomi.


	8. Epilogue

Une semaine plus tard.

 

Van regarda par la fenêtre. Dehors, Allen faisait sa cour à Elise, sous le regard amusé de Cid et Séréna, chargés de les chaperonner.

Plus loin, Merle et Daryan jouaient. Van était heureux pour son amie. Elle avait complètement oublié ses peurs, la présence de Daryan y était pour beaucoup et Van le savait. Il espérait que le garçon-chat ne partirait pas.

Escaflowne avait réintégré la clairière, et était de nouveau plongé dans un sommeil que Van espérait cette fois définitivement éternel. Dryden et Mirana s’étaient remariés, et ils étaient de retour à Pallas.

Tout semblait être redevenu normal.

On frappa doucement à la porte, et Hitomi entra. Elle portait la robe verte qui lui allait si bien. — Van ? Est-ce que je te dérange ?

— Non, bien sûr que non !

Van s’approcha d’elle, mais Hitomi eut un vague mouvement de recul, et elle baissa la tête. « Nous y voilà, pensa Van, le cœur serré. Le jour de la grande discussion. »

Pendant une semaine, ils étaient restés ensemble, sans penser au futur ; l’important était juste d’être ensemble. Mais tous deux savaient qu’ils fallaient bien un jour finir par en parler…

 — Van, il faudrait que je te parle.

Il ne dit rien, attendant qu’elle se décide. Hitomi releva la tête, et croisa le regard de Van.

— Je…tu sais…peut-être qu’il faudrait que je retourne sur Terre, maintenant.

Et voilà. C’était dit. Elle allait de nouveau le quitter. Hitomi s’emballa, donnant des raisons comme pour se convaincre elle-même.

— Je ne peux pas laisser mes parents et mon frère…Et je dois être là pour les fiançailles de Yukari et d’Amano…Tu comprends ?

Van acquiesça. Il ne voulait pas rendre les choses plus difficiles en lui demandant de rester. Non, il ne devait pas la faire souffrir encore plus.

— Je te l’ai déjà dit, Hitomi : je ne t’empêcherai jamais de rentrer chez toi. C’est à toi de décider de ce que tu veux faire.

— Mais tu ne comprends rien !

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d’Hitomi, et elle commença à frapper de ses poings le torse de Van en criant presque :

— Je ne veux pas que tu me dises ça ! Je veux que tu me dises ce que _toi_ tu veux ! Parle-moi ! Tu n’as pas le droit de me laisser prendre cette décision toute seule ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Ce n’est pas de moi qu’il s’agit ! C’est de nous deux, tu entends ? De nous deux !

Elle arrêta de le frapper, et se détourna de lui. Alors Van l’attrapa par le bras et la prit dans ses bras, elle pleurait sur son épaule.

— Je ne veux pas que tu partes, dit-il en la serrant très fort. Je veux que tu restes à Fanélia pour toujours, que tu m’aides à diriger le royaume, je veux que tu sois ma reine et la mère de mes enfants. Mais surtout je veux que tu sois heureuse. Ne pleure plus, je t’en prie. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu pleures à cause de moi.

Pourtant Hitomi pleurait encore plus, mais cette fois c’était de bonheur.

— Est-ce que tu es d’accord ? demanda Van. Est-ce que tu veux bien de moi ?

— Imbécile ! murmura Hitomi. Evidemment !

— Tu rentreras sur la Lune des Illusions pour assister aux fiançailles de tes amis, tu leur expliqueras et tu reviendras après. Alors je t’épouserai devant tous. Et si tu ne reviens pas, je viendrais te chercher moi-même, comme je l’ai fait la dernière fois, avec ou sans Escaflowne.

Hitomi sourit à travers ses larmes. Van prit son visage entre ses mains et l’embrassa avec passion.

* 

Cinq ans plus tard, Fanélia.

Elise traversa la grande salle de bal. Le mariage de Merle et Daryan avait été une vraie réussite, et bientôt commencerait la suite de la cérémonie : la présentation officielle du second enfant de Van et Hitomi, l’héritier du trône de Fanélia : Sephiel Arias de Fanel.

Mirana, Dryden et Séréna parlaient ensemble dans un coin, pendant qu’à quelques mètres, Zolena Fanel, trois ans, pratiquait son activité préférée, c’est à dire taper méthodiquement sur la tête de l’héritier du trône d’Astria Ryl Aston-Fassa, quatre ans et incapable de se défendre. Merle et Daryan, un peu plus loin, discutaient avec Van et Hitomi, cette dernière portant dans ses bras le petit garçon de quelques semaines qui régnerait un jour sur Fanélia.

Allen n’était pas loin, avec son fils. Cid lui ressemblait de plus en plus et avait même commencé à laisser pousser ses cheveux. L’ex-chevalier céleste avait tenu sa parole : cela faisait cinq ans qu’il faisait la cour à la princesse Elise, sans faiblir, sans se décourager. Et apparemment, il n’avait pas l’intention de s’arrêter.

— Allen ? appela Elise tranquillement.

Il se tourna immédiatement vers elle, un sourire sur les lèvres.

— Est-ce que ça te va si nous annonçons nos fiançailles après la présentation de Sephiel ?

On entendit une exclamation de joie venant de Cid, puis un bruit sourd. Tout le monde se retourna.

Allen Schézar s’était évanoui.


End file.
